Metal Gear Solid: New Prime
by SJACK
Summary: Within the boundaries of human knowledge and potential, are the men searching, fighting for their supreme goal. The battle continues with Sparrow Black against Solid Snake, two men fighting for their Nirvana after the liberation of the Patriots.
1. New Prime

Metal Gear Solid: New Prime

I don't own Metal Gear or its characters. They are the property of Metal Gear and Konami.

Summary: Only a short while after the Big Shell Incident, former members of an organization named ARMSPrime take over a nuclear warhead storage facility. The same contributors for the Arsenal Gear project. Big Bosses dream live on, only now, it's taken to extreme new heights...

Just a warning, but things could be pretty intense and violent later on later in the story. It depends on the direction and mood I'm going for later on. I know what I want now, but I'm not too sure about how I'll feel later. Also, some of the quotes from earlier games could be slightly wrong. You can correct me if you want, and I'll change it as soon as I can. Well, thanks for taking the time to read this story I've had in my head for a LONG time now. I hope you enjoy it.

Note: Thoughts and flashbacks are in italics.

Chapter 1: It Has Begun

__

They all deserve to die...each and every one of them. Thousands upon thousands of years on this planet and all we've accomplished is pain. WE die. Not just once, but many times. And for what? Their benefit.

-Phantasm Black

Snake...I'll make sure you have a nice, nice spot in Hell. Courtesy of the bastards you sought out to protect!

-Cerberus Blue.

You're nothing but a hypocrite, Solid Snake! You say that killing is wrong, yet you've killed most of my comrades! You hear me, Snake!? You're nothing but a sniveling dog who runs from his fate to protect a fools cause!

-Yomi Silver

A world where warriors like us are honored and valued!

--That was Big Bosses dream...

It was his dying wish!

-Liquid Snake.

We're not the ones smothering the world. You are.

You take for granted your freedoms.

You continue with your idiotic sayings.

'Do your best'.

'But beat out the competition!'

The victims of a crime are given less privacy then the prisoners.

You're a weapon. Nothing more. Nothing less. You just happen to have mouth. Your mind? We ARE your mind. Your thoughts, dreams and memories. They are no longer yours.

Who are you to decide what's the truth and what's real? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT!?

-Patriot AI.

Solid Snake getting just what he deserves. This is a day to be remembered! The whole world will watch as I drag him by the face to the most cold corner of Hell!

- Tormentor Red

Welcome, Snake. To a new age in history, a new age started by with one weapon. Ha, only we'll be left, Snake.

Phantasm Black.

Along the countryside, a lone red car drove fearlessly regardless of the Hurricane threatening to bombard the area. Lightning and thunder hadn't shaken the driver at all, even though nearby residents (Regardless of how few and how far) had taken shelter in their homes. Mud splattered onto the doors and windows of the car, however it still didn't ease its trek.

The license plate read "Otaku", which didn't suit the driver of the car at all. His cold green eyes stayed fixated on the road, knowing his one and only intention. He puffed out smoke, therefore easing his nerves, not that they were that uneasy. Another mission, another day in the endless spiral of death he calls his life. He rolled the window down, and flicked the cigarette into the wind.

**__**

Solid Snake.

"......Witnesses in the area stated that there were very suspicious characters around the time of the incident. Police say that all sources lead to Solid Snake, the infamous terrorist mastermind behind the sinking of the Oil Tanker, 'USS Discovery' and the supposed hero of the Shadow Moses incident."

The only reply that came from the aging veteran was the roll of his eyes and low sigh. He raised the volume a bit more on the radio and eased back into his seat.

"The Incident itself has cost the government billions upon billions of dollars due to the construction of the offshore cleanup facility, 'The Big Shell'. The day before this incident, terrorists called 'Dead Cell' took over the structure. The _same _day President Herald Johnson and other political members had taken a tour of the facility. The President and others were taken hostage, and almost all of them were brought back safely. The only exception was the President himself. Now, Vice President Norman Cook should take the Presidential seat in the next few months."

"How did this much info get leaked out?" Snake whispered.

Immediately, Snake found something to not be right. It was his sixth sense kicking in. The paranoia he was awarded with ever since the media accused him of being the ringleader of the Tanker Incident. Immediately, he was made into one of the top suspects to be the mastermind after the picture taken by a Cypher of him on deck were leaked onto the net. Now, he constantly has to live life looking over his shoulder. Being a dog Musher was so much easier. No worries, no stress.

It had been only one day since all the Patriots had been "liberated" from life as he knew it. What Raiden neglected to tell Snake at the site of the Arsenal Incident was that the Wise Men Committee was actually AI. Immediately after Otacon a.k.a. Hal Emmerich found the Patriots list, they found traces of the AI inside Raidens nanomachines. After finding the point of origin of the Patriots, they were hacked off the face of the planet by Otacon.

Snake looked down, suddenly feelings someone's eyes one him. On his rain coat he found a red laser fixated on it, circling around his heart mockingly. Snakes eyes nearly popped out from their sockets. His head shot up to the road before him, but amazingly, he saw the same narrow straight road that seemed to go on for many more miles. Where was this coming from?

Snake then caught site of a mans silhouette. He was standing in the middle of the road, undaunted by the oncoming automobile speeding his way. However there was distinct detail about him. He had an unfamiliar handgun pointed straight at Snake.

"Damn!" Snake grunted.

The man smirked (The only detail able to be seen from this man), and fired off two shots at the Legendary Mercenary. The bullets pierced their way through the glass, but before they got to their target, Snake ducked, leaving the steering up to luck. Snake shot up again, and saw the mans position to be unchanged. Something was wrong. The front right tire had been flattened, causing the car to swerve recklessly. Snake, momentarily relying on pure instinct, jammed open the door, and rolled onto the muddy ground.

After some tumbling on the wet ground, Snake returned to one knee, as his hooded coat flew off from a sudden strong gust of wind, revealing his sneaking suit. It was the same one from the Tanker mission, which proved useful in high stake missions like this. Snake brought out his USP from concealment and pointed it at his attacker. He still couldn't get a clear look at him with all the wind and rain blowing in his face.

The abandoned car squealed and spun towards the stranger, however he continued to stay in his position. The man lifted another handgun, and let loose barrage of bullets from his dual guns to the cars engine. The car flipped over onto its back, but still skidded towards the attacker. Snake winced as the car hit dead on, going up in an inferno on contact.

__

That was a fun way to start the mission.

The rain was letting up as Snake stood, and looked around. He wasn't too far from the sneak point, so he was going to have to leg it from there. Snake walked away from the debris, not taking a second look. Snake felt something at the pit of his stomach again, and saw something. In the flames, he saw a silhouette. The very same he saw only a minute ago. Deep inside that inferno, he vaguely saw a smile. The figure was completely engulfed, away from sight. (I'm sorry for using that famous gaming cliche, but I couldn't resist)

Snake sighed, as he walked along the road on the grass. He knew this area well, since this was the place he went to in order to be alone. He had highly considered to live in the woods nearby after that Zanzibar incident, but he wanted to be as far away from civilization as possible. Naturally, a cold quiet corner in Alaska was the way to go. Snake walked further into the woods, his USP now back in its holster, occasionally taking a smoke. After much walking, he finally found his destination. It was a cave, but not just any cave.

Snake walked in, ignoring the bats sleeping at the top of the cave. He stopped after almost feeling lost, and smirked at the sight before him. A pond stood before him, the very end continuing on under the ground. Snake took a deep breath, and jumped in. He actually didn't like swimming all that much, but beggers can't be choosers right?

After about 5 minutes of swimming, Snake got to his target point. He broke through the surface, taking in the air immediately. He looked around. He was in a sort of pool, with a submarine hanging overhead. There were several crates with the insignia, "ARMSPRIME." Snake took another deep breath and went underwater again. He looked around and noticed another path that led into another body of water. Snake resurfaced again.

Snake swam over to the ladder, and climbed up. He took one quick glance around and crouched behind a crate. Water dripped from Snakes sneaking suit, and each step he took made a somewhat loud squeaking sound. He would have to make a note of that, later. Pressing against the base of his skull, the CODEC activated.

CODEC

"Otacon, can you hear me?" Snake began.

"Loud and clear Snake. What's your status?" Otacon asked, pushing up his glasses.

The relationship between Snake and Otacon is a very close one. One might say that they were like brothers. They were both loners in the world when they met in Shadow Moses Island. At the time, Snakes only concern was to find Dr. Hal Emmerich, get info from him and rescue him or whatever. He did so, but shortly after the incident, the two became friends.

(The rest here is an explanation of certain plot details such as Metal Gear, GW and Arsenal Gear)

Three months after the friendship began; they made a Metal Gear resistance group known as Philanthropy, and ever since then, they have destroyed countless Metal Gears (Metal Gears are basically giant war weapons that used to be an actual special project, but now, every country has one) across the world. They were infamous (Well Snake anyway) for their sneaking into bases and destroying Metal Gears. Their last mission was the Big Shell, where they heard a Metal Gear was in the works. They were right, but just how right?

The actual structure being created was another...variety of Metal Gear. Known only as Arsenal Gear, it was a titanic war machine that was supposed to hold GW. GW was a program where digital information is changed, created and destroyed. Protecting GW was the giant outer shell known as Arsenal Gear, an endless barrage of Metal Gear RAYS (The most powerful Metal Gear to date) and full land, air and sea support. However, GW was destroyed thanks to the brilliant mind of the late Emma Emmerich (Otacons little genius sister) who was killed by Dead Cell Member Vamp, master of knives.

"Wet. I followed the directions you gave me," Snake shook his head. "Led me right into a trap."

"What?" Otacons eyebrows went sky high.

"I was driving down the road when this soldier cut me off," He explained.

"How are you so sure he was a soldier?"

Snake thought back to the memory of the confrontation, "That guy definitely has been to the battlefield. No one outside of FOXHOUND can have gun skills like that. He was yards away from me and still had a clear shot."

"That must be **_Coyote Azul_**. He was the marksmen for ARMSPRIME three years back," Otacon explained.

"ARMSPRIME? You mean like ARMSTECH from back around Shadow Moses?" Snake asked, suddenly interested.

"Not really. You see after Shadow Moses became public knowledge and FOXHOUND disbanded a new organization started. It was heavily contributed from very wealthy businessmen. At first they were like ARMSTECH, you know, developing weapons but soon after they started recruiting soldiers. At first it seemed it was just for protection but soon after they started to get involved in issues that FOXHOUND would get into."

"So how and why would those soldiers take over their own employers property?" Snake took one more glance around, then focused his attention back to Otacon.

"I don't know. Apparently there was a big uprising, and all the soldiers here attacked the civilians apart of ARMSPRIME. Then they took over the whole place."

"Got any other info on them?"

"Of course, it's me remember?" Otacon smirked as Snake chuckled a bit, "Remember when Vamp went on and on about the struggles Dead Cell went through?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it looks like that could have played a key role in this situation. After Colonel Jackson died in Prison, Dead Cell not only attacked civilians, but they attacked this facility."

"So?"

"Well, that's also how they found out about the Patriots plans for the Big Shell," Otacon explained as he wiped his glasses on his coat.

"From here?" Snake asked. "I thought all the development for GW and Arsenal Gear took place on the Big Shell."

"Not all of it. That idea for the exploding oil Tanker only came up when the Patriots found out about the Marines RAY project. The GW stuff started only a little bit before that."

"So a small piece of GW was worked on here, huh?"

"Exactly. Also, ARMSPRIME was the biggest contributor for the Arsenal Gear project. They gave things like weapons, and even soldiers."

"And the poor bastards had to pay for it."

"Sad isn't it?"

"So now these guys have some of the most powerful weapons on earth in their hands. What are their demands?" Snake asked.

"They demanded several things. One was the safe arrival of Dr. Gene West to this facility and the other was the remains of Big Boss."

"What?"

"Deja Vu, huh?" Otacon asked with a tiny hint of humor in his voice despite the seriousness of the situation.

"I understood why Liquid wanted it, but what could these guys want with it?" Snake asked, speaking more to himself than to his partner. His eyes widened a bit at the realization, "Do you think...?"

"No way," Otacon cut in. "Liquid is dead. Ocelot made sure of that. I don't know how, but Ocelot managed to contain Liquid. The guy's in an asylum right now. "

Note: Sorry Ocelot fans, but he just doesn't fit into the story. If he were to be a villain, then his motives wouldn't have fit in with the other members.

"I don't know about that..." Snakes mind flashed back to the numerous battles the two brothers had at Shadow Moses. "Liquid pulled a Houdini several times before."

"Just trust me here," Otacon pushed up his glasses. "You're just being paranoid."

__

Where did I hear **that** before?

"So tell me. Who is this Gene West anyway?"

"I just did a sweep of his bio. He was one of the two scientists who modeled Gray Foxes exoskeleton."

"And if the government doesn't go along with their demands?"

" If the government doesn't give into their demands (40 hour deadline), they will launch an all out assault on the world. Also, there are some Metal Gears being held here."

"What a surprise..." Snake muttered sarcastically.

"Don't worry too much. They don't have the same firepower as REX or RAY. All the RAY models have been destroyed, other than the one stolen by your brother, Liquid. Of course, none of the other countries know about this."

"Yeah. So I guess I have to somehow stop these guys from using the Nuclear arsenal."

"If I had to guess, they shouldn't have the Nuclear Launch code sequence. They just don't give this type of information to grunts."

"How am I supposed to find it out myself?"

"Go find Daniel Sheffield, the current Vice President of ARMSPRIME. He and two others should know one part of the launch code sequence. One is already dead and the other..." Otacon trailed off.

"Otacon?"

"The other is a scientist...he....should be somewhere nearby," Otacon said rather quickly. Snake wanted to say something, but ultimately decided not to bother. It's Otacons decision.

"Do you have any idea where the Vice President could be?" Snake sighed.

"Yeah, he should be two floors above you. You're now in the Dock of 'Armory Tower 1'. He should be in the Commander resting quarters. Three floors above you."

"Got it."

CODEC OFF.

Snake stood up, and abandoned his concealment point. Snake pulled out his USP (Attached to a silencer) and smirked.

A lone man sat in his chair, looking outside through the large window. He had his chin rested on his folded hands, obviously in deep thought. He took a mug off the armrest and took a sip of coffee. This was it, he thought. The day of reckoning, everything will be repaid, and everyone will be soundly judged. He was too entranced with his own thoughts to hear the door open behind him on the other side of the room.

He was glad for the cooperation with his comrades, they were his only family in his own mind...and after the mission was done, his belief would be true. Suddenly, he felt a pair of eyes on him.

**__**

Phantasm Black.

He smiled as a few strands of hair came down from his slicked back black hair, this particular comrade he had known for quite a while. Almost as long as he'd known Cerberus.

"Nice to see you again Yomi," Phantasm said.

(Yomi means Hell/Underworld in Japanese)

**__**

Yomi Silver.

Yomi smirked as he closed the door behind him, "Still in the same position as always, huh?"

"What did you expect?" Phantasm sighed. "It's going to be complete boredom until the party starts."

"It shouldn't be too long. Without the Patriots, the government is nearly in shambles," Yomi reminded his leader.

Phantasm chuckled, "Always the rash one aren't you? All the Patriots ever did that was for the benefit of the country was the attempt of the GW program."

"You may have a point," Yomi said. "As always."

"By the way...are there any Dead Cell members left?"

Yomi, a little surprised at the change of topic answered," Well, uh, Cerberus said after he went to Federal Hall he couldn't sense any trace of them. Except one."

"...Who?"

"That freak Vamp."

Phantasms eyebrows raised as his mind recollected the name, "Very interesting coincidence."

A minute of dead silence passed by as Yomi let his respected comrade mull over his thoughts. The silence was broken when Phantasm took a long, loud sip of coffee. Some loud rumbling from outside could be heard as a sudden flash of light burst its way into the room.

"I don't think he'll be a problem anyway," Yomi said, as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to the door. He closed his eyes in thought, "The bastard never had much of a purpose or goal back then. I doubt he does now, now that all his buddies are six feet under."

Phantasm scoffed in response, shaking his head, "Have they handed over Dr. West yet?"

"No, the roaches certainly are stubborn."

"Just like all of them, Yomi. Each and every one of them. Like fodder rushing to feed on the piss of some rich bastard."

Yomi hummed in agreement as he watched his leader get up from his seat. Phantasm folded his arms as he continued looking on outside.

"No one can stop our justified cause. Not even if we have to fight the entire world to do so."

I am so very very sorry that that was mostly dialogue, but I had to do so in order to introduce the mission, the characters etc. I promise things will pick up soon, so sit tight. Also, you may have noticed that I haven't described their clothes or look here or anything else in the room. Well that's because I wanted you to have the image that the room was dark and dreary, and that there facial expressions and their movements were the only thing noticeable. Oh, review if you want to. I'd be happy to receive any criticism. But no flames from you meaner people (Looks at faksak). :P .J/k.

Oh and please, please tell me if you want Vamp in the story. If you really want him in, then I'll try to think up a...role (Deja Vu) for him.

Thanks for reading.


	2. The Sparrows Perch

Metal Gear Solid: New Prime

I don't own Metal Gear or its characters, they are the property of Hideo Kojima and Konami.

Note: To Faksak. Damn, man. Wipes away tears Do ya always got to be so nice? Lol. Thanks, man.

Chapter 2: Closer

Snake pressed 1 on the elevators panel as he patiently waited for the machine to rise to his destination. He would have gone straight to the resting quarters but that wasn't an option on the panel for some reason. The elevator was quite slow, actually, leaving the soldier to mull with his thoughts. Normally, he was...somewhat calm during missions, even when the entire world was at stake. However, this time, things were much different. Snake folded his arms as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

It was hard to put into words, but, Snake was feeling a high sense of anxiety for lack of a better term. An emotion that hadn't reared it's ugly head in his mind since he had clashed with Big Boss. At the time, he was a rather green soldier, but he overcame all odds and defeated a man with more than twice his experience. Not really an accomplishment considering the man was 80 at the time now that he thought about it. Now Big Boss is nothing more than a rotting corpse and a forgotten memory in some government facility.

_I'm watching, Snake...._

Snake was roughly snapped out of his thoughts at the voice. That was...strange. He couldn't hear the voice in his ears but rather.... There was obviously no one in the elevator with him, and there were no speakers in sight. Snake slowly brought out his USP, ready for any ambush. How could they have been aware of his presence already? Who could have possibly seen him? Snake's eyes widened at the realization.

Coyote! He must have reported to his comrades about Snakes friendly arrival. Snake growled at the idea of being constantly stalked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Looks like I have company," Snake announced, a hint of humor in his voice.

_The Legendary Solid Snake. The one who defeated so many before him. Many of them being masters of their art. Revolver Ocelot, Sniper Wolf and the king himself, Big Boss. Quite an accomplishment._

"Are you a Prime soldier?"

Snake immediately noticed that the elevator stopped beneath his feet. Whether this was from the influence of his stalker or just power failure was mystery to him, but deep inside he knew that it was more than likely the former. Snakes patience went lower while his annoyance did just the opposite as he "heard" his watcher burst out in full hearted laughter.

_I'll be watching..._

And with that vague response, the elevators gears sounded and the machine rose again. Snake furrowed his eyebrows, as he kneeled and activated the CODEC.

CODEC

"Otacon, the weirdest thing just happened to me," Snake said.

"What's up?" Otacon asked, wondering what could have startled his longtime friend.

"There was this voice in my head--"

Immediately Otacon burst out laughing, cutting off the legendary soldier, "I've got a pretty good psychiatrist who could help with that, Snake."

"This is serious!" Snake said. "I don't know who that was, but he knew exactly where I was."

"You mean this guy could have the same skills as Psycho Mantis?"

"I don't think so. If he had that kind of power, he would have definitely crushed my mind or something," Snake shook his head.

"Maybe you were hallucinating. This is a high stakes mission," Otacon reminded his companion.

"I doubt that...Otacon can you run a search on any of the New Prime soldiers that you can find?"

"I'm on it."

CODEC OFF.

As soon as Snake turned off the CODEC, the elevator doors opened. Snake immediately hid behind a forklift, and peaked around the corner. His eyes searched the room, looking for an exit, and for any possible combat. Snake looked around as he saw crates labeled with an insignia, "ARMSPrime" being loaded onto the back of large tucks. The soldiers doing the moving wore different issue gear than the ones armed with weapons. They wore caps, and had their sleeves rolled up to their elbows. Snake couldn't see what they were doing, so he decided to inch his way closer to them.

Snake noticed that the soldiers all wore sapphire colored camouflage gear, complete with helmet, ski masks (Eye slits) and AN-94's. They also all wore black gloves that reached all the way up to their elbows. Some soldiers had shotguns, but only a few. They all stood protectively near the back of the trucks, near doors that led to stairways, searching the area with their eyes. Snake laid low, as he carefully crawled his way near the trucks. He peaked over the crate, and saw another soldier standing there with his back to our protagonist.

Snake crawled past the location of the guard without getting spotted and basically blowing the entire mission. He neared what seemed to be at some sort of checkpoint that led to a long tunnel, obviously heading to the outside world. Two soldiers, unarmed, would check the trucks for any chance of intruders or faulty weapons. If Snake decided to hitch a ride, he'd be caught at their first glance at the truck. Not a smart thing to do, obviously.

Snake, satisfied with what he's found, decided to find a way out of this place. He noticed how it seemed almost all the entrances and exits were guarded. Humph, nothing a good hit to the back of the head couldn't do. He walked around the room, carefully taking cover behind anything sufficient enough to get him the hell out of there. Snake got to the other side successfully and saw another Prime soldier, just asking for a bullet through the head. However, Snake decided to be more merciful and instead used a dart to the soldiers temple.

Snake walked over to the sleeping sentry and looked for any ammo or weapons that could be useful. Something caught Snake's eye. It was a combat knife that was safely secured to the soldiers pants. Snake took the knife, and eyed it for a while, considering. In the end, his decision was to keep the knife, as it could come in handy later. He wasn't a big fan of knives or blades, but when it was for survival, Snake would end up using it.

"Ok, go ahead. Tower 5, remember that."

"Understood."

Snake overheard the people at the checkpoint allowing admittance to the truck to wherever the hell they were going. Snake looked next to him, and saw an elevator, most likely leading up to President Sheffield. He stood up, and tapped the button for the elevator to come down to his level. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a computerized voice spoke up.

"ARMSPrime keycard required. You have ten seconds to confirm."

"Cr---!" Snake nearly growled.

Unaware to Snake was that two guards overheard the voice, and grew even more suspicious after hearing the Legendary Mercenary swear. The soldier with the shotgun shot his hand up to halt his comrade with an AN-94 and pointed in one direction. The obediant soldier nodded his head and took a few steps back, readying his weapon.

The other soldier slowly and calmly walked towards the possible intruder. He went around the crates and disappeared behind the stacked objects. The AN-94 wielding soldier eyes widened as he heard several blows being landed behind the crates.

"Are you ok?" The slightly frightened soldier yelled out. This got the other soldiers in the rooms attention as they turned their heads to the scene.

"What's going on!?" Another soldier demanded from across the room.

Feeling a strange surge of confidence, the timid sentry walked to where his fallen comrade was last seen, or rather, heard. Damn it, why was he always the one to get screwed over!? He finally made it behind the crates and saw nothing. Except for his fallen comrade, who had his throat opened up! The sentries eyes nearly popped from its sockets in shock.

"What the---"

His profanity was interrupted as Snake got up from his crouched position and sent a fierce blow right to the gut of the masked Prime member. A painful gasp left the soldier mouth, but the beating didn't end there. Snake swiftly took out 'his' combat knife in one fluid motion, and sent the blade across the chest of the soldier gruesomely. Blood sprayed out, but not rivers and streams of it, for the attack was not a fatal one. Dangerous yes, but not fatal.

The other soldier waited on edge for their comrade to respond on what he had seen. However, after their comrade came out with an intruder pressing a knife against his neck and gun against his temple, everything came together.

"Drop your weapons!" Snake demanded, his voice not showing any wanting for negotiating.

The other soldiers had the exact same feelings as Snake, but they didn't want any harm to come to their comrade, so they faltered before lower their weapons so the barrels pointed downwards.

Snake smirked, and returned his attention to his captive, "You got the key card for that elevator?"

"Y-yeah. In my back pocket," He stammered, his eyes hoping that the intruder will show him mercy.

"Take it out for me," Snake ordered, inching the knife closer to the sentry to back up his command.

The soldier reached back, his hand trembling as he retrieved the card for Snake. Snake put away the knife as he accepted the card. He looked around, noting all the objects in the room that can help him out.

_Now how to get out of here...._

Snake wrapped his arm around his captives neck tightly as he sent off shots to the fire extinguishers in the room. The room was engulfed in the extinguishers contents and sight was nearly impossible.

"Can you see him!?" One soldier yelled out.

When the smoke cleared, and the soldiers opened their eyes they looked towards where the intruder last was. However, the only person seen was the cowardly soldier, with that long gash across his chest.

"Damn it Sasaki you let him get away!"

In his usual spot of solitude, Phantasm seemed to be once again, having a conflict with the several sides of his mind. On the outside, it sure didn't seem that way, but of course no one knew just what was going on inside his head except for his comrades. They have seen his inner demons first hand...they had all seen it that one night. The one night that he's been haunted with.

"Humph," Phantasm grumbled as he jumped out of his seat.

Damn it, so many years on the battlefield and he'd think he would've gotten over it already. The scars on his body weren't nearly as agonizing as the ones burned into his mind. He paced around the room, sending his hand through his black hair several times. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the radio on his hip crackle.

"What is it?" He said with a rather impatient tone.

"Sir, an intruder was spotted," The soldier said breathlessly.

"...Where?"

"Tower 1, the weapons loading floor."

"You realize that that was the worst place he could possibly have entered."

"Yes I d---"

"You _realize _that the intruder could have done some serious damage to our worthy cause?" He said, putting an extra edge in his tone.

The man on the other side seemed hesitant to answer, for he had never seen his superior ever seriously lose his temper, "...Yes, sir."

"Then you will find the intruder and kill him. Understood?"

"Understood."

A sudden thought came to him, "What did the intruder look like?"

"Male, shoulder length brown hair, 30s," He replied obediently.

The description of the intruder caused the leader of the operation to smile. It brought back the memory of his mentor, and having a chance to meet someone like him would be an honor.

"Thank you."

Snake padded lightly across the floor as he walked out of the elevator. In front of him was a long narrow hallway, with doors lined up (Slits on each one) at each side. There was only one sentry, and he was sitting in a chair, arms folded, in front of the last door at the end of the hallway. He seemed to be dozing off now and then, considering how he seemed to be jerking at an upright position occasionally.

Snake was about to use his tranquilizer gun, but quickly hid behind a corner when he heard the guards radio crackle. Snake closed his eyes, and listened intently on the oncoming conversation.

"Why are you late with your status report?" A strong, male voice demanded on the other side of the conversation.

Snake could hear the soldier nearly jumped out of his chair at the voice of his superior, "Nothing to report, sir."

"You are to give a status report every 25 minutes," A low sigh could be heard on the superiors side of the conversation. "Is the hostage alright?"

A slight pause. Snake assumed that the soldier is checking the hostage through the door slit, "Yes, sir."

"Has he done anything out of the ordinary these past couple of hours?"

"No, sir."

"Fine. Be on the look out. There's an intruder at large. We have the entire New Prime army sweeping the base. He may be looking to kill the Vice President."

"Understood, sir."

Snake could hear the soldier making his way to him, and he prepared himself. When the soldier walked past Snake, he grabbed the sentry by the neck and sent a loud, deafening crack throughout the room. The sentry fell limp to the ground at the mercenaries feet. Snake turned away from the fallen soldier, his expression unmoving from this merciless action.

Snake walked down the hallway, but as he did so, he would turn his head to glance inside the rooms from the slits. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw blood splattered on the walls inside, broken mirrors, and beds turned over. What could have happened here? Snake walked to the last door, and he threw the chair away. Snake walked inside, and saw a person, male sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Are you the Vice President of ARMSPrime?" Snake asked, his voice lacking any true emotion.

The man shot up from the bed and spun around to his new 'guest'. Snake got a full look at the man, Caucasian, he had short black hair, glasses and wore a white buttoned up shirt. He had on a black tie, black pants, and his jacket was laid out on the bed.

"You come to get the code?" He asked with an impassive tone, totally ignoring Snakes question.

"I'm no terrorist," Snake said, reciting Otacons words on what Philanthropy was.

"Oh...you aren't," He turned away folding his arms, he seemed to be in deep thought. He turned back to Snake; "Well then who are you?"

"Philanthropy," Snake said, only revealing his group name to earn the mans trust.

"Philanthropy?" The man furrowed his eyebrows. "That's a strange codename."

Snake let out a low, long sigh, "That's the group I'm with."

"You mean that Metal Gear resistance group?"

"Yeah," Snake answered. "Solid Snake. Honor to meet you, sir."

Snake stuck out his hand, and the man smiled, gladly shaking his hand. What most people don't know is that Sheffield also fought alongside Big Boss (Not the same age, fought together in the 80's). He had a helping hand in the creation of FOXHOUND. He fought all over the world, and has around the same experience as Snake. They met once before, back when Snake was still a rookie.

"Solid Snake," Sheffield smiled at the memory of the name. "You've grown. Not just physically, I can tell."

"It's been a while," Snake grinned.

"Yes it has. You're still fighting I see," Snake watched as Sheffield sat back down on the bed. "I heard about what happened at Zanzibar. Impressive."

"Listen, I didn't come here to reminisce with old friends," Snake said, taking the small wooden chair and sitting on the chair backwards (The back of the chair in front of him, and his arms resting on it)."I'm going to need some answers from you."

Sheffield was slightly hurt but masked it right away; "I thought so."

This place was starting to creep Gene out. There was this strange music coming from somewhere in the room, but the song was depressing. It totally fit the atmosphere...that bad vibe in the room. Just plain creepy. He was sitting in a chair in front of some desk, as he waited for some reply from the leader of this operation. He just came about 5 minutes ago and he was escorted to this room by two soldiers.

"Beautiful song don't you think Dr. West?" Phantasm asked as he turned down the music a bit from somewhere in the shadows. Phantasm stepped out from the darkness, and into sight for the first time.

"Yeah, yeah!" Gene stammered.

"It's made by my favorite Maestro," Gene saw the ghost of a smile forming on Phantasms features. "It's starts out sad at the end but eventually leads into something exciting, happy."

"It's a nice song."

"The song reminds me of my life. This mission. At last, there will be a happy ending, where everyone gets their just desserts."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Humph. I knew those parasites wouldn't tell you the full story," He leaned against the desk. "The story, the ending, your fate, will come in due time. What I need now is your help to our worthy cause."

"Cause?" A frown formed on Phantasms face.

"Your role will be unfortunately critical for our mission. Well," A chuckle escaped Phantasms mouth. "Unfortunate for you."

"Unfortunate? Are y-you going to kill me?"

"It depends. Your strength, your integrity, shall all be brought into account today."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to bring back a good friend."

Gene narrowed his eyes, "I won't help you bring back someone from the dead."

A low sigh came from Phantasms end, "I thought so."

Suddenly, a cold chill came into the room, and up Genes spine. He shivered, rubbing his arms for some warmth. Gene looked up to Phantasm who seemed unaffected by this stimulus.

"Ah, Cerberus, perfect timing," Phantasm smiled, looking towards the darkest part of the room.

Gene turned around, and saw a man, who's black hair was in a pony tail. There was a bad vibe coming from this guy, and even Gene noticed. He walked further into the room calmly, and walked up to Phantasm. The man wore black pants along with black boots, and there were dark blue straps wrapped around the boots (Up to the shin). He had blue, finger less gloves that reached all the way up to his elbows.

"Sir," He did a small bow before continuing. His voice was very calm, at ease. "There was no sign of Dead Cell, anywhere. Except for you know who."

"Hmmm....good," Phantasm responded.

"However lately I've sensed this strong, troubled presence. The mans soul reminds me of yours," He crossed his arms.

"Interesting," Phantasm remembered Gene, and returned his attention to the scientist. "Van, I would like to introduce you to my guest. Dr. Gene West."

Cerberus turned his eyes to Gene for the first time this entire meeting, and once he did, another shiver went up Gene's spine. His eyes, they were so...strange. It's as if there's nothing but darkness that dwells at its most lonely depths.

"Have you convinced him to...assist us?" Was all the long haired man said to his superior.

"That's where you come in," Phantasm smiled. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he headed towards the door. "I'll leave you two alone."

With that, Phantasm left the room. Gene looked on as Cerberus just stared at him with his cold, unforgiving eyes. As said before, there was a very bad vibe, and it was even worse now. It seemed as if Cerberus was piercing his soul with his eyes. There was very uncomfortable silence in the dreary room.

"Now I've figured you out," Was the first thing that broke the silence, and surprisingly, it came from Cerberus. "Now, time for you to see the truth."

Cerberus lifted a pendant with a very distinct skull in the center. Gene could feel the unpleasant sensation of him soiling his pants slowly.

A loud piercing scream made its way to the room Snake and Sheffield were in. It was blood-curling, and anybody could tell that voice was filled with pain and agony. Snakes head nearly snapped as he looked towards the door, obviously startled by the sound.

"What was that?" Snake asked.

"Another innocent going to their side..." Sheffield muttered.

End of Chapter.

Dun dun dun.

Another boring chapter, but it was just to bring Solids skills into the equation.


	3. In The Blood

Metal Gear Solid: New Prime

I don't own Metal Gear or its characters. They are the property of Hideo Kojima and Konami.

Chapter 3: Bloody Invitation

"First things first," Snake began. "Who're these guys? Really?"

"Well, you know about Dead Cell right?" Sheffield asked. At Snakes nod, he continued, "After they first attacked this base, we were involved in some sort of big war with them. It was obvious what they wanted, any information of the La Li Lu Le Lo."

"The Patriots?"

"The very same. After Colonel Jackson passed away in prison some time ago, all the members of Dead Cell snapped under the loss of their leader. I don't know why they targeted this place of all places, but they did. We fought them back for about 5 months, and there were many casualties on our side."

"Why didn't you do anything about it?" Snake asked, still maintaining a tone of respect for his old friend.

"I didn't know. I was just there to fill space, to fool the rest of the country that we were fighting for them. I had no idea about the Patriots, GW or any S3 plans," He looked down in self-pity, grabbing a fistful of his own hair. "Damn it, I should've figured it out!"

Snake planted a hand on his friends shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up over it. I can't say that I wasn't just some tool for some suits."

"It's just...." Daniel sighed. "Forget it."

"So I guess these soldiers got fed up with all the fighting and decided to take things into their own hands, huh?" Snake asked, reverting to his usual impassive expression.

"That's what I'm assuming," He could tell that Snake was disappointed with the lack of information that the former soldier could give.

Snake pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to his old friend. He politely declined, and Snake shrugged as he pulled out a lighter.

"What's the name of the guy behind this thing?" Snake asked.

"Phantasm Black," Sheffield answered rather quickly. "Some say that he has another alias...Sparrow Black."

Snake made a mental note of that name.

"What does he want out of this?" Snake asked after a short pause.

"I don't know. They just needed my knowledge of the nuclear code, they didn't tell me anything."

Snake narrowed his eyes a bit.

"One more thing...why do they want Big Boss?"

"I...don't know."

Snake immediately narrowed his eyes in anger, and he kicked the chair of his way. In one swift motion, he grabbed Sheffield by the collar and slammed him against a wall. Snake lifted him, making Sheffield's feet dangle a couple of inches above the ground. Anger was just steaming from Snakes body.

"Liar!" Snake growled. "You've been here for more than 5 hours you should know more then the crap you're feeding me!"

Sheffield's expression remained the same; "You would hurt an old friend?"

"Anybody could turn into an old scumbag over time," Snakes eyes became stern.

"I'd expect that a bastard like you would grow soft protecting them..."

Snake was taken slightly back from this, "What're you talking about?"

"Even after Outer Heaven...after the words your father so eloquently spoken?" Sheffield's expression hardened. "Such traitorous acts won't be able to save you after the mission."

"I don't what you're talking about but I can tell you one thing...I'm no traitor."

"Hn. Have you grown into a liar as well?"

"Start making sense, what the hell are you talking about!?" Snake backed up this statement by pressing his gun barrel against Sheffield's temple.

"Pathetic. I fail to see how you would be able to beat Sparrow the invincible if you can't even threaten a civilian."

_Sparrow the invincible?_

Snake started to lose even more patience, "Why? Why did you decide to be a traitor!? Why did you turn?"

"How could you say I'm a traitor...." A slow, sickening smirk appeared slowly on the face of the Vice President, "When I haven't even said I was on your side?"

Snakes eyes widened at the realization, "They know the nuclear launch code."

"There's a good boy," Sheffield mocked. "It took you a while to put the pieces together."

"Why!?" Snake demanded. "You of all people should know the horror of a nuclear war!"

"You don't get it do you?"

"You're not Daniel," Snake concluded. A sudden surge of anger went through him, "Who the hell are you!?"

"FREEZE!"

Snake turned his head, and saw a sentry, blood on his gloves, pointing his weapon at the intruder. Through the soldiers mask slits, his eyes were cold and determined, not in the mood to negotiate. Snake slowly lowered Sheffield, but not letting his grasp on him go. Snake stared at him for a while, wondering what to do. He remained unmoving until he heard a small whisper coming from the Sheffield imposter.

"I'm............shadow."

Snake furrowed his eyebrows, turning his eyes to his captive. Sheffield's face was looking down, so Snake could only see the top of his head. Snake looked at him in a questioning manner, "What?"

"I'm you! I'm your shadow!" He suddenly yelled, and shot his head up to look at Snake with psychotic eyes. His face and tone had totally changed. It was another persons face....

Liquids.....

"What the--"

The sudden giggling coming from this Liquid look a like cut off snake, and the legendary soldier let go of the imposter. He backed away as 'Liquid' started laughing even louder and he planted his hand on his face, not making one attempt to contain himself. Snake spun around to look at the sentry, who he momentarily forgot about.

Snakes eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the corpse of the sentry, there was blood dripping from his chest, and a blade wound was stretched across his chest. Snake turned again to inspect the still laughing Liquid impersonator, for some reason expecting to get answers from this lunatic. Liquid went down on his knees, still laughing extremely loudly.

Snake bent down and started shaking Liquids shoulders, "Why are you impersonating him!?"

More giggling came from Liquids side, "...Maybe _you're_ impersonating me!" Snake frowned.

"Stop talking out of your ass," Snake growled. "Liquid died four years ago!"

"No Snake," Liquid started calming down, smirking at his brother. "I still live in your veins."

"What?"

"You have always been locked in a battle of ideals and blood. Today will be no different."

Snake got up and pondered on the situation. Was he going crazy? Another hallucination just like at Shadow Moses? He remembered seeing a vision of Psycho Mantis at the beginning of his mission. Snake turned to Liquid again....only to find no one there. Snake's eyes widened in shock. Where the hell did he go?

"Damn it," Snake whispered. "What's going on!?"

CODEC

"Snake, what's going on there?" Otacon asked immediately, a worried tone in his voice.

"Otacon, we fell into a trap!" Snake shook his head, obviously frustrated.

"What?" Otacon obviously couldn't believe it.

"This guy isn't Sheffield," Snake growled.

"Who is he?"

"I-I don't know who...or what that was."

Phantasm smiled as Gene was escorted out of the room, his sobs being louder than the music, which was just about to wrap up. After Gene left the room to Tower 4 where the other scientist was, Phantasm looked toward his comrade Cerberus. Cerberus had put away his pendant, and was now admiring his work.

"Thank you Van," Phantasm gave a small wave.

Cerberus smirked as well, and he strolled back to the shadowy part of the room, and out of sight. Phantasm went across the room, near the window, and picked out one of the wine bottles from a cabinet after looking around for a while. He then picked out a glass, as he poured the drink inside. He took a couple of sips before standing in front of the window, admiring the view once again.

In the corner of his eye, something flashed in the scenery. A small black bird flew towards him, and he smiled fondly at the sight. It was a sparrow, and it was...his friend. He never had to worry about the bird, for it always came back to him several hours later. Phantasm opened the window, letting his old friend enter. Phantasm lifted a finger, and the small bird immediately landed on it.

"Have a nice trip?" Phantasm smiled as the bird flew up onto his shoulder, chirping happily.

The bird perched on his shoulder, looking at his friend then at the view outside. The rain had come back, this time more lighter than before. There was the occasional flash of lightning, but neither of them flinched. The bird chirped after a small moment of silence, and Phantasm glanced at him.

"It's an interesting world you live in isn't it?" Phantasm asked Harpy. The bird stared at him, as if in a questioning manner. "It's a world where there are no weaklings that take advantage. Only their parents....after that, the offspring goes into the real world. Where they are tested."

Harpies head bobbled up and down, almost as if it were agreeing. Harpy had been a long time companion for Phantasm. They were both lost in a world that they wanted to explore. Its ideals...its truths....and its joys. Harpy was rather smart for a bird. Why...how....did this Sparrow live so long? Phantasm knew this spirited animal back when he was teenager.

"You certainly are an mystery aren't you? You never made a family...and you might be as old as me maybe," Phantasm smiled. "There are no selfish organisms where you live. There are only weak and strong."

Phantasms expression hardened, "Our worlds won't be so different for long. All it takes are a few weapons."

Phantasm heard the door open behind him and turned around. In entered another one of his comrades. His long black hair (Long bangs that fell over his face and reach to his nose), white trench coat (Silver buckles and straps wrapped around the sleeves) and dark blue pants were the traits many came to know him by. He also wore black boots, which noiselessly walked across the room.

_**Coyote Azul**_

"Have a nice 'walk'?" Phantasm asked.

"It was...interesting," Coyote slapped his chest, "Though I didn't get to bring out the King and Queen."

"Anything unusual?"

"We have a visitor," Coyote chuckled.

Phantasm returned the bottle back to the cabinet, "How was he?"

"He's good, I'll give him that. How good, I don't know."

"Hn, I've heard of his exploits," Phantasm began. "But it's nothing that impressive."

"Where is he now?"

"Somewhere in the first tower. He should've found out right about now about Sheffield."

"Isn't that where our colleague Charon is?"

"How is that possible?" Otacon furrowed his eyebrows. "Liquid is dead. Something else is in the works here."

"It's strange....for the entire conversation, I was talking to Sheffield...but then, when I turned away, it was Liquid," Snake looked at him again. "And now...he's gone."

"Remember Psycho Mantis?" Otacon asked, "He could make illusions, is it possible someone like him could be here?"

"I wouldn't doubt that," Snake said. "And on top of that I found out nothing. We're at a dead end."

"I wouldn't say that," Otacon said, smiling.

"Hmm?"

"I found out some information about Coyote Azul and other soldiers," Otacon said.

"What do ya got?"

"Well, there were only seven soldiers around that area the night the organization crumbled," Otacon explained. "They must be the most likely people to have gone after the executives in charge of the whole company."

"Funny..."Snake remembered something; "You got anything on a 'Phantasm Black'?"

Otacon seemed surprised; "Well...yeah...he and his brother died that night according to this information."

"So that means they could've died in the brush."

"Most likely," Otacon thought for a moment, then said, "You think he could still be around?"

"Wouldn't be the first time your sources have been wrong."

"That was a low blow, Snake!"

Snake chuckled.

"You have any idea where the Vice President could be?" Otacon asked, pushing up his glasses for the millionth time.

"Yeah. I got a pretty good idea," Snake nodded.

"What, did that imposter tell you?"

"No, I wouldn't be stupid enough to believe what he'd say," Snake shook his head. "After I found out that Sheffield was an imposter, a sentry tried to attack me. But someone else killed him."

"And?"

"From the looks of it, it was an invitation."

"Invitation?"

"I can tell, don't ask, but just trust me here, ok?"

"...Alright."

CODEC OFF

Snake turned off the codec, and walked out of the room, not taking any glances at the two corpses in the hallway. One from him, and the other from that other guy. He must've been good to have killed that sentry without Snake himself noticing. Snake walked over to the elevator, and the doors opened. He entered and looked at the panel. He immediately picked the top floor, most likely the place where his invitation was for.

When the doors opened, Snake was introduced to perhaps the holding place for the real Sheffield. He hoped that it wasn't one big set-up like last time. When Snake exited the elevator, he saw another long narrow hallway with one door at the very end. On the left side of the hallway were large glass windows that showed another small room.

Snake trotted over to the windows and took a look inside. Inside was Sheffield.....

"Damn!" Snake cursed silently.

Sheffield was sitting against a wall on a bed, a large gash across his chest. It looked like he was barely breathing, as the rise and fall of his chest seemed very forced. Snake ran over to the door next to the windows in an attempt to get inside. The door wouldn't open. Even after Snake pounded on it for a moment. Snake cursed again, running back to the windows.

"Hey!" He yelled, pounding on the window with his hand to get the Presidents attention. "Can you hear me!?"

Snake assumed that the Presidents hearing was failing him, and started to panic a little. Snake looked at the door once again; it looked like a "Level Silver Card" was needed to gain access. Maybe there was another way in. Snake walked to the end of the hallway and through the door, which, for some reason, didn't require a card.

"Welcome home, Snake!"

A katana went slicing its way to Snakes head, but the latter leaned away, the blade nearly taking his head off. Snake looked to his left, and saw a silver/blondish hair colored man (Similar to Raidens hair color) who had a rather messy ponytail. He wore black finger-less gloves (Like how the regular soldiers have) that reached up to the elbow, most likely for protection.

He also had black padding for his legs, black jeans (That went over the padding) and had black boots.

"Funny seeing you hear!" The man growled again, finishing his statement with a straight slash down to the mercenary, which he also dodged. Snake pulled away from the man, rolling further into the room. He fired off two bullets at the mystery man once he returned to one knee, only to have them both be deflected rather easily.

This had Snake worried, this guy was definitely different than the others he faced before. Something about him was strange, as if there was something dangerous and insane lurking in him that was ready to burst at any moment. Snake aimed his weapon at the man again, glaring daggers into him.

"Who're you?" Snake demanded, wasting no time. There was a dying man in the next room, and he was vital for the mission.

The man smirked, sliding the flat side of the blade gently across his palm. He flaunted the near perfection of the blade. He sliced the air with his blade, mocking our protagonist.

"They call me Yomi Silver," Yomi grinned, his eyes flashing a dangerous glint in them. "The bastard that's gonna have your blood on his hands."

_**Yomi Silver. The Blade wielding hot head of the group, "New Prime". He uses several style blades and daggers, and leaves no remorse after slicing up enemies into pieces. He is truly the master of his art, and has trained for years under several masters. He is angered easily and rather impulsive, but at times it can prove to be an asset.**_

"One of the six that have their names on my list," Snake replied.

"Die, traitor."

Yomi lunged at Snake with one long distance stab, but the latter once again sidestepped the attack and let off another two shots from his USP. The first bullet missed narrowly, but the other skidded across the surface of Yomi's shoulder. Yomi grunted a little from the pain, but continued his onslaught by doing another straight slash down. However, the legendary soldier jumped away from harm once again.

_He's sloppy._

Snake tried a side kick to distance himself away from his opponent by the New Prime soldier blocked it with his forearm. Snake fired off another shot from his USP, but Yomi deflected it away and charged at Snake once again. Snake dropped to the ground on his knee and attempted a sweep kick (You've seen this before, the attacker slides his foot across the ground going around in a 360).

Yomi flipped over Snake and his attack, ultimately landing behind him. Snake whirled around, aiming his weapon, and his opponent got into position as well, preparing his blade into a defensive position.

And the fight was on....

End of Chapter.

It'll get more actiony next time.


	4. Divine Revolution

Metal Gear Solid: New Prime

I don't own Metal Gear or its characters. They are the property of Konami and Hideo Kojima.

Sorry for taking so long...I had to make some decisions for later in the story. I had to change some big things like who Snake fights next, why is this guy doing this, and if this guy knew Snake before.

Also, one thing. If you look at the first chapter where I put the quotes of the what the characters say during this story, you'll notice a character named Tormentor Red. He has been taken out, and been replaced with someone named Charon Red. Alright? Let's get on with the story.

PS, Thanks to all my reviewers! Hug

Chapter 4: The Divine Sword Of Thunder.

Outside of the hostage cell, one lone soldier patrolled the area. He carried the standard AN-94, and he gripped it tightly. The message he got from General Silver (Yomi, duh) about the intruder in Tower 1 motivated him to guard the door to the cell more diligently. He heard something hiss, and spun around to the origin of the noise.

"Who's there!?" He demanded immediately, his voice showing he was both confident and anxious.

His weapon and adrenaline gradually faltered once he saw that the other person in this room was a fellow comrade. Luckily his rank, for he didn't want to be in the presence of rather...aggressive higher-class soldiers like Yomi or Charon. The other soldier flinched noticeably at the greeting of the sentry, but maintained his composure.

The soldier was carrying a tray with some food and cup of water. Obviously for their captive. Why they were feeding their prisoner, he had no idea. He found Phantasm to be rather...odd.

"How's the hostage?" The soldier with the tray immediately asked.

"Deadpan as always. The guy sure is a stubborn bastard," The sentry gestured to the room containing the captive.

"Do you even know who he is?" The soldier asked.

"No, but General Phantasm insists that we keep him here."

"I don't get it. We nearly killed the President, why aren't we killing this guy?"

"I don't know. It seems like Phantasm is one person one minute, and another person another minute."

"I heard that this guy was supposed to be unstoppable. That he could contend with Solid Snake!"

"A bunch of bull in my opinion."

It was true, the rumors floating around was that this guy was nigh invincible...or immortal. The soldier chuckled as he slid the keycard through the panel and punched in the code. The door slid open, and the soldier reluctantly walked in.

"Why are we giving the guy food anyway?"

"Orders from the boss himself," He replied shortly.

The soldier walked further into the dimly lit room, the only rays of light being from the hallway. He felt his comrades eyes on his back, and was reassured that there wouldn't be any surprise attack from the prisoner. He could feel the tray in his hands wobble slightly, most likely from the sudden anxiety he felt. Why was he so nervous? Whenever he went near his superiors, there was always this strange sense of fear and regret surging through his body.

The soldier looked around, he could see the edge of the bed thanks to the hallway light, but the rest was enshrouded in darkness. In the shadows, he saw two eyes, staring straight back at him, like a cat in the darkness. Those eyes looked cold and unforgiving. As if there was a deadly longing deep inside those brown orbs.

"Um...the boss said you should eat up," The soldier said warily, not exactly feeling comfortable being in this mans presence.

The soldier heard a slow sigh coming from the captive, and this became obvious after he saw the captives breath even though it was cold at all in the room. The sigh sounded as if it was forced, and synthesized with another sigh. Were there two people in the room?

"Um...didn't you hear me?" The soldier advanced further into the room, inching closer to the prisoner.

"Is there something wrong?" The sentry outside called, worried. The soldier waved him off, making him know that everything was fine.

"Hey? You got something bothering you?" He asked, turning back to prisoner.

"Are you scared?" The captive said suddenly with a dual voice tone.

Right before the soldier could get to the bed, a sudden red glow came from behind the captives eyes. The glow was in the shape of a...scar. The soldier gasped, but before he could get any words out, he felt a very painful blow go right to his abdomen. The soldiers eyes bulged nearly out of its sockets, and he groaned in pain. He felt a hand reach for his knife and take it out from its holster right before he passed out.

"Hey--"

The sentry was cut off as he saw a quick flash of light from metal, and a combat knife went crashing into his neck instantly killing him. Blood spurted from his neck, decorating the walls and ceiling a nice shade of red. He fell to the cold floor with a loud thud, his weapon flying out of his hands. The captive walked over to the corpse of the blood-covered sentry with impassive eyes.

He looked over to his weapons that were neatly piled next to the door on a small cart. The weapons were top of the line, and with these at his side, he'll have a hell of a time at this base.

It was time to end this madness.

Scene

Snake fired off another shot at Yomi but he deflected it away from harm once again. Yomi charged at Snake and tried a sideways slash but the latter leaned away from the blow.

_Well if bullets won't work. A kick in the ass should be fine._

Snake did jump back turn-kick (The last kick in Snakes combo for you MGS2 lovers), but Yomi ducked and countered with a straight slash up. The legendary mercenary dropped to the ground and attempted another sweep kick, this time connecting with the heel of the silver haired terrorist, knocking him off his feet. The moment his back made contact with the ground, Yomi leapt up back to his feet by curling and launching himself off the cold floor.

Snake sent an elbow flying towards Yomis face, but the swordsmen blocked the attack with his forearm, letting the pain linger only there.

Scene

"Can the scientist get the weapon active?"

"I'm not totally sure. We'll have to ask him for a confirmation."

"It's a two step process. First, actually getting the weapon alive requires a code itself. The actual attacking needs another."

"Doesn't the scientist have the other code?"

"No. We need the President for that."

Phantasm and Coyote strode out of the elevator, side by side. Coyote had visited his superior in order to show him the proceedings with the main asset for their mission. Coyotes' coat flapped as there was steam hissing from the weapon that took up most of the room. They were on the 3rd level catwalk, and the catwalk stretched around the room.

Both had rather serious expressions on their face, looking very business like. A drop of sweat rolled down Coyotes face, due to how warm it was inside. It must've been murder for the patrolling sentries.

"Do they have a name for this weapon?" Phantasm asked, as he stood in front of the railing that overlooked the weapon. He looked fondly at the machine, as if it were his own child.

"Yeah," Coyote grinned. "They call it Metal Gear Raptor."

Phantasm ran a hand through his slicked back black hair, "The most powerful weapon on the face of the Earth."

An enormous Metal Gear, the size of a shopping mall stood there, and somehow, even in its peaceful slumber, looked very threatening. The very top, where the cockpit was originally built for, almost reached the ceiling. This room was the most heavily guarded in the base, for there were at least 5 sentries on each level. There was no doubt about it, this...thing was a monster.

"Sure is something, ain't it?" Coyote smirked. The casualness in his voice would make any observer send a shiver up their spine.

Phantasm narrowed his eyes, "And to think...this was to be our replacement," Phantasm glanced at the scar that ran down his forearm. He scoffed as he went back to staring at the weapon.

"Not surprising."

"Tell the scientist to use the code."

Coyote looked down, towards the second level, to look at the room that was there. Behind a glass window was a man, typing vigorously at some non-visible controls (From Coyotes point of view). Feeling eyes on him, the rather elderly man gazed up several levels above him. Coyote lifted his thumb, gesturing towards the Metal Gear. The man nodded knowingly, and took out a key ," Phantasm began. Coyote turned to look at him, "When the new-world comes, we will grab all the mangled corpses, and pile them up in one tidy mountain. Then, the world will forever remember all the slimy cockroaches that once lived and ruled this world."

The cables holding up the weapon detached themselves from the main points of the Metal Gear. A blaring alarm sounded, and several of the sentries looked panicked. They were all yelling at each other, a very worried tone in their voices. The room flashed red lights, another warning for the soldiers. There were some, however, that were trying to reassure their comrades that this was standard procedure.

"Code Sequence one activated. Clear the area," A female computerized voice announced from somewhere in the room. "Code Sequence one activated. Clear the area."

They all stared up questionably at their leader, who was smiling all the while. They all then realized something, and the answer became obvious. The leader of the entire operation looked down, and grinned, his eyes flashing with joy. There was...a rather sickening gleam in his eyes, something that NONE of the soldiers seen him do. He was like a child in a toy store, where everything was up for grabs.

"Welcome to the New World gentlemen. Your mark shall not be forgotten. You will be known as the weaklings who became the first casualties by the hand of your true leader," Phantasm announced, his grin broadening once he saw the soldiers in charge of the area scattering, looking for an exit. "Your only exit from this room is through the gates of hell."

Coyote chuckled, as he and Phantasm walked out of the titanic holding room, and into the elevator. The doors shut immediately, but they did not choose a destination just yet. From the small window slit, they were able to watch the show. Elsewhere, in the computer room, the elderly man had already left, and locked the door securely behind him. The only other exit out of the room, unfortunately for the sentries who were now locked inside.

"The only attack in Metal Gears arsenal that does not require a second code is a very dangerous one. We won't be affected because this weapon cannot penetrate walls or doors. It's really used as an ambush, or surprise," Phantasm explained to his comrade.

The Metal Gear brought out this small sphere like bomb from its 'abdomen', and rested it on the ground. Greens lights flashed around the bomb, then yellow, and finally red. The bomb made a small ding sound, and it exploded. The contents of the bomb all traveled through the air, eventually reaching the soldiers high up in the rafters.

"Ironic," Phantasm commented. "This is the same chemical that the Patriots used on me. Now...they're getting their just desserts."

The soldiers coughed and spewed blood. Through their clothes, small circles of blood are formed, stretching through the material. Some of the soldiers had already made it to the ladder that ascended to upper levels, trying to climb to level where the elevator was located. Other sentries vomited blood, and fell down off railings or down stairs knocking down other terrified soldiers. Others trampled the bodies of people who were both dead and alive.

"Look at them...like rats," Phantasm remarked. Coyote nodded in agreement, still in awe of what was taking place there.

"What is that...weapon?" He asked disbelieving.

"A weapon developed by the Patriots for rather troublesome citizens. I.E anyone with an IQ more than two. It attacks all the portions of the body. Whether it'd be the circulatory, immune or muscle system it doesn't give any exceptions. For the unlucky, the toxins decide to linger in the body. The pain is so unbearable, that sometimes the agony subsides only slightly if you rip out your own eyes."

"...Incredible," Coyote exhaled.

"Just be glad you're not going to die a worthless death like that," Phantasm replied shortly. "They probably are already under the mental effects of the toxins and are now resting with their families," Phantasm looked down grimly. "Their loved ones..."

One of the soldiers had actually made it to the doors of the elevator, and was banging on the steel, begging for entrance.

"Let me out! It's gonna get me!" The soldier shrieked, pressing his face against the glass.

"These weaklings are no different from the scum that used us all our lives. No tears will be shed for their ends. They depend on their obvious superiors to use them for their own jealous deeds."

Blood spurted out from the forehead of the sentry, and splattered on the glass. Coyote cringed at the disgusting sight while Phantasm shook his head.

"That should be enough."

The elevator doors opened after Coyote pressed the button, and both men stepped back into the room. They looked at all the carnage, the blood that coated the soldiers bodies. The floor was littered with endless bodies.

"They got what was coming to them," Phantasm said, looking over the railing. Talking to himself? Reassuring himself? "Maggots like these deserve to be damned."

Scene

Snake walked backwards down the hallway, keeping his USP ready for any surprises from Yomi. Snake rounded the corner and just as he did, he heard the hiss of a door opening. He immediately spun around, and moved away just in time to dodge a sideways slash from Yomi. Snake fired off another shot at Yomi, but once again, the shot whizzed past his head, just by a hair.

Yomi planted a foot against a wall, and pushed off, extending his arm in a straight jab. Snake sidestepped it, but something flashed in the corner of his eye, his opponent was reaching for another weapon. When Yomi landed, he whipped out a black object, and swung it wildly at Snakes head. It connected with Snakes face, and he was knocked off his feet by the attack. However, fortunately for our protagonist, he leaned his face towards the side, so the attack didn't hit him with full force.

Snake stumbled back a couple of steps, nearly losing all balance. When he got a look at Yomi, he realized that his opponent had attacked him with his sheath. Snake felt the pain rising in his cheek, but decided for the better to ignore it. Yomi narrowed his eyes once again, getting more serious.

"You've gotten weaker," Yomis eyes grew darker, as if a sudden flash of anger surged through his body. "Are you the same Solid Snake that beat Big Boss!?"

"What're you talking about?" Snake asked, still feeling the throbbing in his skull.

"You have no idea of what we're all about do you?" Yomi said, not changing his expression. Yomi slowly unsheathed his katana, as if inviting Snake for an open attack. The blade, however, had an eye-catching difference to it, even inside its sheath. Yomi took one step forward, and bent both his legs, a natural fighting position. Snake kept his eyes locked onto his opponent, but couldn't help but marvel at what was going to be unsheathed.

The blade was slowly revealed, inch by inch, and a loud crackling noise became louder and louder the more it came out of its sheath. Blue electricity surged across the surface of the blade, as if it had a life and body of its own. Yomi's bangs dropped over his eyes, as he seemed to have donned on an entire new personality.

**_The Divine Sword of Thunder. _**

"Ready for the kill?" Yomi taunted, his voice having a noticeable...'evil' hiss to it. Even behind all that hair, Yomis black eyes narrowed, and there was only one goal that seemed to be swimming in them. One that involved the blood of a certain Snake to splatter on the walls.

Yomi immediately charged at Snake, doubling his original stride from before. Once he got in close range of the legendary soldier, he sent an all out assault of blade attacks, each in many directions. Snake dodged them, however just barely. Yomi took his sheath, and threw it in the direction of Snake, most likely as a distraction.

Snake took a step back away from the sheath, but didn't notice Yomi do another long-range stab. Snake barely dodged, but didn't get away completely unscathed, as he received a long gash across his upper arm. Snake grunted and cursed under his breath but he realized that he couldn't lose his footing as he did almost before.

_He's gotten faster._

Snake backed away from Yomi as he entered the original room their duel had begun. Yomi charged towards Snake once again, this time attempting a straight slash up, almost catching the legendary mercenary. Snake tried a back side kick (Basically the last kick in his MGS2 Combo except he doesn't swing his leg around and instead just extends it), but Yomi dodged just in time. Snake sent off another shot at Yomi, which he also deflected.

"Sad," Yomi remarked. A very small hint of anger in his voice. That edge in tone gave Snake some interest, "And it was Phantasms bright idea to bring you into Silver Genesis."

"Silver Genesis?" Snake asked.

Yomis reply was another sideways slash, which Snake ducked, but the assault didn't end there. Yomi executed a double snap kick (Two kicks, same leg, without touching the ground, that go lightning fast), and connected against Snakes now hurting ribs. Yomi used this delay in combat to pull out another blade, now making combat even more difficult for Snake. Yomi sent his blade flying in many various directions, making dodging an even more brutal venture.

Snake barely dodged each swipe, and nearly getting his head taken clearly off its shoulders. Yomi seemed to be slowly down, and this became obvious after Snake could clearly see that his next attack was a double straight slash up. Snake jumped away from the possible fatal wound, and this angered his opponent even more.

"You won't have the honor to go to the Silver Genesis!" Yomi growled in between swipes, his attacks looking more vicious and cutthroat. Veins popped out of his temples and neck as his screams grew angrier, "Go to Hell!"

With that, Yomi sent all his strength behind a double stab straight to Snakes heart, but unfortunately for him, our protagonist sidestepped the attack, ultimately twirling around the blade wielding manic. In one swift motion, Snake pulled out his combat knife, and sent it straight to the ribs of Yomi. Yomi yelled in agony, as Snake pulled out the now blood ridden knife. Yomi let out a gasp as he got down on one knee, immediately mending to his wound. He let his dual blades drop to the ground, as he felt the pain rushing through his body.

"Bastard," Yomi growled under his breath.

_What have they ever done for us, Yomi? Who are they to make us dwell in this never-ending spiral of death and then throw off the face of existence? _

Yomi grabbed his blades hilt, and attempted another slash at Snake but alas, Snake grabbed the platinum haired mans wrist and sent his elbow crashing into his thumb.

Crack!

Yomi dropped the blade thanks to his now broken thumb, which was in shambles. Snake watched with impassive eyes as Yomi dropped to the ground once again, not believing what was happening. Snake pulled out his USP, and pointed it at Yomi once again, ready for another attack.

"It...Wasn't like he said..." Yomi whispered, words that were never heard in Snakes ears.

"I won't hesitate to shoot, if that's what you're hoping for," Snake pushed on, voicing his threat now.

"There...is...no way you'll stop our cause!" Yomi stated.

Yomi advanced towards Snake, and true to his word, Snake sent off another bullet, which crashed through Yomis chest. Blood dripped from the bullet wound, and trailed down his chest. Yomi fell on his behind, most likely accepting his defeat now. Yomi had his back against a crate, and was now panting heavily staring at his blood stained chest.

Snake sat down across from Yomi, knowing that he was no threat to him now, "Start talking."

Snake didn't need to worry about Yomi, for the man was mere seconds from dying. Snake pulled out the bandages from one of the pouches on his sneaking suit, and began wrapping them around the wound on his arm.

"You're not going to kill me?" Yomi asked, but Snake couldn't tell whether or not the man actually cared.

"You're already dying," Snake explained. "It'd be stupid to kill my only lead in getting to the President. Now...start talking."

"You wish. I'd never tell anything to a traitor like you," Yomi growled, now looking up to his enemy.

"Start there," Snake said, cutting off the dying man. "What's with all that traitor bull? What did I do?"

"Your father was a great man, Snake. More than you'll ever know."

Snake pulled out a cigarette. "He was also a man who'd sacrificed millions of people just so he could leave a bigger mark in history."

"It's not that much different than you, Solid. You've justified several kills. Many, actually."

"It was for the--"

" 'It was for the greater good' I know I know," Yomi mocked. He seemed to be coming down, and his spirits had been trampled on. "It's the same situation here."

"What do you mean?" Snake asked.

"How long have you been the Patriots lapdog, Snake? 10, 15 years?"

"Start making sense. Just what're you talking about?"

"I'm not telling you crap."

Snake sighed, and got up. "I'm getting nowhere here."

Snake started to walk away from Yomi, trying to find another way to reach the President. He wasn't going to get answers from Yomi, so there was no point in wasting time there.

"Where are you going!?" Snake turned around. Yomi had picked himself up from the ground, holding himself up with his blade. "Our fight still isn't finished!"

Snake turned back around, ignoring Yomis yells.

"You're a hypocrite, Snake! You're nothing but the Patriots bitch! Things will never change with bastards like you still infecting the world!"

Snake strode out of the room, not giving a second glance to his fallen enemy. However, unbeknownst to him, a slow contented smile spread across the face of the platinum haired soldier.

_His name was Sasuke Kaneda, an ordinarily optimistic young man of 22 years. He had a fondness for blades, and trained with them everyday. He was a very rambunctious, energetic man who has been forever loyal to Adam. Even after Adam had surpassed him in skill, they still remained friends. Next to Adam, he had been the most shocked at the revelation of the truth. Of how the world really worked. If it weren't for him, the spirits of the others in the group wouldn't have lasted as long as they had._

End of Chapter.

The first villain sighting, and a sneak peak at the reason why the guys are doing this. If you're wondering, that last paragraph in italics is about Yomi, not any thoughts from Snake or anyone else. Think of it...as the words of the narrator himself. So, whaddya guys think? Be gentle.


	5. The North Star

Metal Gear Solid: New Prime

I don't own Metal Gear or its characters. They are the property of Konami and Hideo Kojima.

All righty then...We saw, like, 4 villains last chapter right? Well this chapter we get a better look on why they're doing this.

Chapter 5: The Blade From The North Star

Snake walked out of the room, knowing full well that Yomi Silver was now dead, and therefore not a threat anymore. He glanced about the hallway, making sure that there are no more sentries patrolling the area. The place will be swarming with them sooner or later, not something he wanted to do now what with the President dying right at this moment. He crouched, and activate his CODEC.

CODEC

"Otacon, I'm on the third floor of Tower 1. Outside of the torture room," Snake said, keeping his voice low.

"Did you find the President?" Otacon asked, grabbing cup of coffee.

"Yeah, but he's in a key card locked room. I can't get in without a Level Silver card," Snake responded solemnly.

"Yeah. I just hacked into the bases computer files right now. There are a lot of rooms that are sealed with a level something card, just like in Big Shell," Otacon responded.

"You know where I can find one?" Snake asked.

"Sorry, Snake. I don't know how I can get you there."

"...What's this?"

Snake looked down, and saw a keycard on the ground. On the bottom right corner, there was the insignia for New Prime, in silver text. He grabbed it, and eyed it for a while. Either he was hallucinating again, or was the author was using cheap dues ex machina ploy to move the plot? Whichever it was, it meant bad news for our protagonist.

"Well isn't that suspicious...?" Snake muttered.

"What happened?"

"A keycard fell out of my sneaking suit pouches," Snake answered.

"How'd it get there?" Otacon pushed up his glasses.

"I don't know. It isn't possible. Could....?" Snake trailed off, thinking about Yomi Silver. "Could he have...?"

"No time for that now, Snake! Get that keycard to the Vice President!" Otacon pushed.

"Right."

CODEC OFF 

Snake got up, and sprinted down the hallway. If he was lucky, then the President was still in one piece...if not...then its pretty self explanatory. All the sudden, Snake felt a rush through his body, as if a gust of wind just bombarded through the hall. Suddenly, the room around Snake got dark, until he was just standing in a sort of limbo. All about him was just deep darkness, as if he step into the bowels of hell. He felt something solid beneath him, which meant he was still in the room.

A low, mocking chuckle sounded around Solid, and he nearly jumped out of his boots. Snake spun around, looking at his surroundings, and instinctively pulled out his USP. Still seeing nothing, the soldier could feel his heart nearly leap clear out of his chest. In those green orbs, there was an emotion that hadn't grazed their surface in years...fear.

_Are one of the Prime in this room?_

Snake started to walk; he couldn't feel his way around this world so there was no point in trying. He felt so alone, its almost as if this void space had life and feelings of its own.

"So...you've come to save the world," A disembodied voice spoke. The voice was very soothing, unlike Snakes. It was calm, relaxed, which confused the soldier even more.

"...Where are you?" Snake muttered to himself.

The voice chuckled, "Patience, patience," The voice said nonchalantly. "If I wanted you to know where I was, I would've told you wouldn't I?"

No response from Snake, he had still been pondering on what was going on.

"Why quiet all the sudden? Do you want to see me?" The voice asked. "You never seemed like the social type when I first gazed at your soul."

No response from Snake once again. Snake looked around, and saw crystals forming into some form of mass. Snake noticed that the crystals were forming into the form of a person. Snake could tell that he was looking at the back of person, who was wearing a light brown trench coat. His hair was gray, and slicked back neatly.

Snake walked closer to the man, trying to get a good look at him, but not dropping his guard. The man just stood there, looking off into the abyss, not moving at all. Not even the usual heave of shoulders when one breathes. Snake continued his advance, until the man suddenly shot his arm up, halting Snake from getting any closer.

"You've changed. I thought you believed in the same things we did...but in turn...you were helping them, weren't you?" The man said. His voice was oddly familiar...

The man turned, and it hit Snake all at once. Like a blow to his very soul and being. The man stared back at him, his eyes reading the exact opposite of that of the and unforgiving.

"Big Boss," Snake whispered. This must have been some sort of hallucination...what was wrong with him?

The man flicked the toothpick that had previously hung from his lips into the abyss, going who knows where. Snakes aim wavered, his eyes expressing this action. How was this possible? This must've been some sort of an illusion.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten me. Few have," Big Boss pulled out his old dog tag which read, 'Snake'. "The sands of time will not pull me into limbo, as did many others," Boss clutched his fist, concealing the memory. He held the memory close to his heart, "As long as I am remembered...I am immortal."

"This...just...isn't possible..." Snake whispered incoherently.

Boss' one eye narrowed, ignoring whatever Snake had said previously. "Have you learned nothing? Liquid learned. Solidus learned...and yet you, the oldest, have become the runt of the litter mentally."

Big Boss snapped his fingers, and the bandana wearing soldier felt a blow go right through his stomach. He coughed saliva, his eyes widened in pain. Snake fell onto all fours onto whatever was solid beneath him. He immediately sent his forearm across his abdomen, as he was reeling in agony. How was this? As a fighter, he was trained to take blows better than the average person but now it was as if he would never get back up.

Big Boss strode over to Snake nonchalantly, smirking all the while. The widely proclaimed greatest soldier of all time, crouched to his sons level, and reached out to him with his gloved hand.

"Don't worry boy..." Big Boss reached over to Snakes face. "These...silly little ideals...are all in your head," Big Boss' hand dematerialized the moment it grazed against his skin. "Do you know why? Because...you...my son...are a puppet. Just like the rest of us...and....those maggots...are the puppet master."

Snake looked up, only to be reacquainted with the sight of the hallway. The pain immediately vanished, as he rose to his feet, his USP was once again firmly gripped into his hand. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off, most likely thanks to the returning weather conditions outside.

_I'm waiting...brother/son_...

The voices overlapped each other, hence the last two words in the statement. What was going on...? Snake began to reach for his CODEC, but decided against it for now.

000000

"Phantasm, Yomi is dead," Cerberus said to his comrades back, walking out of the shadows. His voice, was once again, calm. Very soothing, actually, and would relax anyone who was in that room that gave off a sense of depression and hopelessness.

"I know. Sparrow is getting more hostile," Phantasm responded impassively, not moving. However it was evident that he was referring to his animal friend, and...someone else. "Did you give our future colleague the message?"

"Yes," Cerberus answered, nodding. "I believe he understood what we needed of him."

00000000

A messy apartment, with crumpled papers littered on the floor was considered home to Hal Emmerich, A.K.A Otacon. He was sitting at a desk in his kitchen, laptop in front of him, drinking coffee. Hal was half awake, due to lack of sleep the night before preparing Snake for his mission. He had to spend the wee hours of the morning getting the CODEC to work. Not to mention having to be convinced to let Snake use his car to get to the mission site.

Slowly, Hal drifted into sleep, as the world grew darker and darker...until...

BRIIING!!

"Ahh!" Hal yelled, falling out of his chair.

Hal scrambled back up to his feet, trying to figure out what just happened. His head suddenly snapped back into reality when he heard the phone ring again...somewhere in the 2 bedroom apartment. Hal kicked clothes off the ground, trying to find the phone. Wait a minute...they had a floor? There were magazines on the ground, both clean and dirty. There were issues of his favorite magazine from....2003!? (MGS2 takes place in 2009)

_Man....why does Snake leave his clothes on the floor? And look at this---Cigarette butts!? _

Hal sighed in relief as he found the phone under a mountain of clothes. Wasn't it Snakes turn to do the laundry?

"Hello?" Hal asked, yawning.

"...Hal?" A rather...cute female voice said on the other line.

"Mei Ling?" Hal said, choking on his own breath. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Oh fine," Mei answered in her usual bubbly fashion.

A sudden awkwardness pierced through the air, and Hal shifted his weight between his feet. He had always fancied Mei (Man, I forget how old both characters are, but just play along alright?), for her intelligence, beauty and naivete. He never told Snake, because he had just about enough of Snakes "ribbing". However, when said incident occurs, Hal wouldn't hesitate to mention Meryl again, and Snake would concede rather easily.

"Well...uh...Mei...is there a reason you called me?" Hal asked, holding the yawn that was creeping up on him.

"Oh!" Mei squeaked. Hal swore that he could _hear_ Mei blushing over the phone. She was so cute. "I have that information you wanted."

Hal felt himself hold his breath, silently wishing in his heart. "...Yeah?" Hal said hopefully.

She seemed to hesitate before answering, trying to figure out a way to break the news to him as lightly as she possibly could, but the with the hesitation, the answer became rather obvious, "...I'm sorry, Hal."

Hals heart sank down to his stomach. Why did all this have to happen? His face fell, and he took off his glasses.

"Don't be sorry, Mei," Hal could feel his eyes water. "I just...don't get it. Why?"

"Hey...it'll be ok," She replied reassuringly.

"I hope so, Mei."

0000000

Snake slid the card in the scanner, and the door opened automatically. Snake rushed into the room, hurrying to aid the President. President Sheffield wore a blue buttoned up shirt, and black pants. He was slumped up against the wall, and his chin was down to his chest. There was a bloody gash across his chest, and the trailed down to the mans pants.

"Hey..." Snake whispered, nudging the unconscious man. "Are you alive?"

The man slowly gazed up through half open eyes to look into those green eyes. "Who...are you?" The man whispered hoarsely. All he could see was a blurry view of Snake and the strong lights above him.

"Solid Snake," Snake said immediately. He looked at the President up and down, "What did they do to you?"

"Mind torture," The President of ArmsPRIME replied. "The psychic...Cerberus...he... showed no mercy. Those people are monsters, Snake."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Snake said. "That wound---did the man named Yomi Silver give that wound to you?"

"Yes. He was angry that I hadn't given in to Cerberus' mind torture. He became so enraged that he struck me, leaving me to die. I don't know how I'm still alive, but I can remember one man...being especially furious."

"Who?" The soldier pressed.

"They called him...Sparrow," Sheffield choked out. "An.... incredibly ruthless man that would do anything to get what he wants."

_That name...Sparrow again. Is he the ringleader of this whole thing? What about Phantasm?_

Sheffield reached inside his pocket, and pulled out another keycard.

"Here...this will get you into the other towers," Sheffield said. "They already have a code. I don't know why...but they didn't bother to get the other one from me."

"Maybe they found out another way to activate the Metal Gear?"

"I don't know. All I know is that whatever they're planning can't be good. You must deactivate the new Metal Gear!"

Snake nodded, "What about you?"

"I'm done for...there is no point in trying to save me..."

Snake nodded once again, and slowly turned away from Sheffield. He was right, even there was some way of saving him, he would easily get butchered in this base. Snake walked out of the room, and down the hallway as the former President of ArmsPRIME slowly faded into the world of death.

Snake took a deep breath of fresh air as he stepped out of the tower. Apparently, this part base worked much like the Big Shell, high towers that instead of hovered over water, hovered over a forest. From this high point, he could see the mountains in the distance. There were four towers, each with a connecting bridge to another on each floor. There was one near the ocean, which seemed to be the tallest. Snake frowned as he noticed that all the bridges had been destroyed, most likely the result of the terrorists finding out about his arrival at the base.

The soldier proceeded to take the ladder that was attached to the tower down, and decided to leg it to the next tower. The weather was still iffy, as it seemed to start and stop raining every five minutes. Snake hoped that the former wouldn't happen now, since he didn't want to leave any traceable footprints behind. Snake finally made it onto the solid ground, and continued on down the path to the next tower. The ground was muddy, and leaves were sticking to his boots.

Reaching the large door to the door finally, Snake took another breath as he swiped the keycard Sheffield had given him for access. Once Snake walked down the hallway, he was greeted with bloodstained walls, soldiers and a whole of machine gun sounds in the distance.

_What the hell could have done this?_

Familiar with this kind of carnage, Snake was unfazed, but somewhat amazed at the sight of this. There must have been 8 heavily armed soldiers that littered the hallway, but they seemed to be taken down easily. Snake crouched down to one soldiers level, who had his arm severed and had ninja stars grafted into his face and legs. The ski mask that was donned onto the soldiers face was now coated with blood.

Snake heard faint groaning to his left, and noticed one soldier crawling away with only the support of his forearms. His legs had been hit with ninja stars as well, and there was a rather large one sticking out from his back.

"We...have to...stop him!" The fallen soldier groaned, his voiced filled with determination. However, he finally let out one last groan as he just arched his back and just stop moving, the usual heave of shoulders disappearing slowly.

_Exact precision. How could one person be so calculating so quickly against these odds?_

Snake slowly took out his USP, and treaded carefully down the hallway. He stepped over the corpses and followed the line of carnage as he turned the corner to see another door. He felt his heartbeat speed up a little, as the door slid upon obediently and he strode in. He immediately saw two sentries with their weapons raised, staring at something and instinctively ran behind a crate and crouched. He peeked around the corner, and watched.

There were perhaps ten soldiers with their weapons raised, searching the room with their eyes. Suddenly, two throwing stars came crashing their way through the face of one soldier, bringing him down instantly. The rest of the soldiers immediately spun around, looking for the source of that attack. One of the soldiers kneeled down and checked the pulse of his fallen comrade.

"He's dead," The soldier said to the others.

The soldier continued their search, pointing their weapons at the catwalks above, near the ceiling. Snake himself looked up, and tried to see what they couldn't. In the shadows he could see a red light, that was in the shape of a scar.

_What is that?_

Suddenly, the glow disappeared in the blink of an eye, and Snake heard more screams from the soldiers. Snake peeked around the corner again, and his eyes widened. A person in a black cloak (Full Sleeves), had shoved a scythe through the stomach of a soldier. Blood began to spread throughout the outer uniform of the slowly fading soldier. His eyes nearly bulged through the slit of his mask, as he stared in shock at his murderer. The others in the group were frozen; they couldn't believe what they had seen.

_He's swift._

The man in the cloak wore a black bandana (A Red tail) that had a red slash across the eye. It only covered the top half of his face, while a plated mask covered the bottom. All his other features were covered because of that same cloak that donned his body from the shoulder down.

"Don't...shoot..." The impaled soldier begged in between groans. His comrades seemed torn, as seen from their body movements and eye expression.

_They should shoot. It'll be their only chance to get him. _

"Why don't you shoot?" The scythe wielding man asked. His voice was rasped, and dual toned. It was almost as if another person was talking as well. "Isn't this what you wanted? A life like this?"

Even from his distance, Snake could tell that the soldiers were trembling, and that would be a great advantage for the masked man.

"Take this!" One of the soldiers shrieked.

The enraged soldier sent off several bullets at the masked man, each heading straight for his body. The masked man did not move, and merely stared at his attacker. The bullets all passed right through the masked mans cloak, leaving him unharmed. It was almost as if he was a phantom.

"What the--"

The bullets crashed through the abdomen of the impaled soldier, and another soldier several feet behind him. Blood sprayed from their bodies and they both fell dead immediately. The mans eyes looked impassive, as if this were an everyday occurrence for him. The masked man walked over to the man he had held hostage for that brief moment, and yanked his scythe from his gut forcefully. For a small moment, Snake was able to see the persons gloved hand.

"Pathetic," The masked man mocked. "This isn't even a battle anymore. The only question that needs asking is should I rid of you quickly, or slowly ride your carcasses to hell?"

The masked man spun, and in one fluid motion pulled out three stars, each of them taking down three soldiers. The remaining soldiers reacted by shooting off entire clips at the intruder, but as before, the bullets phased through him. The masked man jumped up into the air, and did a back turn kick to one of the soldiers, sending them to the ground.

The other soldiers were reloading, and were also backing away from him. The masked man turned and looked down at the bullets that littered the floor. He reached out with his palm, and the bullets started floating in midair. He looked back at the sentries, and snapped his hand back into their direction.

"Now to bring about destiny," The masked man said.

The bullets went speeding their ways towards the soldiers as if it had come from an actual weapon. The bullets pierced through the arms, legs, chests and heads of the sentries. They all sent out their final blood curdling screams as they fell to the ground, dead. The masked man stood in the middle carnage, admiring his work. The room fell silent, and Snake waited for the scythe wielding fighters next action before making a move.

"When do you plan on getting out of hiding, Snake?" The masked man asked.

Snakes heart skipped a beat, and he quickly pulled himself back together. He abandoned his original hiding spot, and stared down his enemy, his USP ready for attack. Snake could tell a smile was slowly creeping up on the face of his enemy even with the mask.

"Who are you?" Snake asked, in a demanding tone of course.

"Names mean nothing in our world," The man responded. "According to Sparrow and Phantasm anyway. However considering who you are, I'll tell you who I am. Altair...."

_**Altair AKA Altair The Vicious. **_

"You got pretty good aim...you from FOXHOUND?" Snake asked.

Altair scoffed, and cracked his knuckles, "That doesn't matter now. What matters is that in two seconds you'll be as dead as Big Boss."

"I'll like to see that," Snake smirked. "You may be good but you're pompous as hell."

"Are you satisfied with those words?" Altair asked, cocking his head to side. "Those will be your last, you know."

Altair entered into a martial art position of some style, and charged towards the former FOXHOUND soldier. The battle was on.

End of Chapter

Now you must be thinking, "Another fight already?!". Well it isn't what it seems, and neither is Altair. Oh and about Otacon having a crush on Mei. Well I couldn't resist the pairing dammit! See ya people.


	6. Snake Tales

Metal Gear Solid: New Prime

I don't own Metal Gear or its characters. They are the property of Hideo Kojima and Konami.

In this chapter EVERYTHING changes.

Chapter 6: 180

Snake stared down his opponent as his finger inched its way to the trigger, ready for attack. Snake couldn't tell what fighting style Altair was using, as his cloak was covering his position. Altairs facial expression was also obviously hidden behind that mysterious black mask and plate. His eyes, brown in color pierced through Snake with a cold interior. Snake, oblivious to what may be hidden in Altairs arsenal, began to plan for attack.

_So bullets can't get to him? He isn't going to wait around for me to come up with a plan. I need to work with what I got I guess._

Snake was just about to pull the trigger until an alarm went off in the room. Blaring alarms sounded everywhere, and startled both soldiers just a bit. Snake gazed all around the room, momentarily forgetting about his opponent.

_What's going on?_

Snake looked back at Altair, only to see that the enigma had disappeared. _Now_ where did he go? He wondered whether or not Altair was still somewhere in the room, watching him, waiting for the kill. The paranoia was justified considering how he fought the rest of the soldiers, patiently waiting for them to be open for attack.

Snake heard the CODEC ringing, decided to take his chances, and answered.

CODEC

"Otacon, what's going on!?" Snake asked rather frantically.

"The Metal Gear--its ready for attack!" Otacon answered, his eyes widening. "I just found out now--the Metal Gear is about to attack!"

"Where?"

"I--don't know!" Otacon admitted, his voice showing just how nervous he was as his friend was perhaps mere moments from dying.

"How could they already have all the codes!?" Snake asked, even though deep down he knew an answer was unlikely.

"We'll figure it out later! Snake, you need to get out of there!"

"Damn!" Snake whispered.

"Snake--"

00000000

The ground rumbled, as one by one the towers fell slowly onto the forest below. Flocks of ravens and other birds shot out of the trees, evading the oncoming destruction. Even the mightiest tower disappeared into the ocean, sending out enormous waves onto the shore. The Metal Gear rose out from the ground, deep into the forest, and towered into the sky.

Raptor stared out towards the ocean with unfeeling "eyes", searching the horizon. Inside the cockpit, sat an elderly man who was staring at the statistics of the venture he was ready to take. A small, cocky sneer donned the face of the man and his rotten teeth flashed just a bit.

"Now...to rebuild," The man grumbled.

Elsewhere, from the safe distance in a helicopter, Phantasm frowned as the Metal Gear dove into the water, leaving the former base in the form of useless rubble. The chopper flew away, with the members facing another trial. A life other than Silver Genesis...a reality they did not know. A reality in which they would have to share with the roaches that plagued a once great world.

_That fool...he dare delay the worlds destiny? _

Phantasm stuck his half his body out of the helicopter doors, holding onto the bar overhead the door as he watched his biggest asset for Silver Genesis swim on further into the ocean. His hate grew, and so did...he. His hair flapped in the wind, his eyes showing true contempt.

"I...will not settle for a life with these worms," Phantasm whispered to himself, though he was sure that his comrades heard him and were only remaining silent for they had their own inner demons.

_**Those bitches will pay. They'll find Hell...under my fist!**_

Phantasms eyes widened a bit from that outburst, knowing immediately what it was. He grabbed his forehead in pain, trying to keep himself in control. He turned towards Cerberus, who just nodded in reply. This was going to be an interesting week.

000000

_Snake...you can't keep dodging the bullet forever. Sooner or later...you're going to get hit...hard. One day, you won't be able to walk back out here or back there._

A low, small sigh echoed in his ears.

_Mei Ling was really worried. She couldn't stand to see you in this shape. I was really worried too...it looks like someone is watching over you, Snake. It looks like it wasn't your time just yet. _

He heard the squeak of a door opening...or closing somewhere in the distance.

_Is....he ok?_

_He should be coming to right about now...He took a hit to the back of the head. How he got away with only that is a mystery to me. He probably didn't believe in miracles before...I wonder what he'll think now._

_Are you sure?_

_Come on, this is Snake! He's too stubborn to get rid of so easily._

_Do you think he'll be the same as before?_

_No doubt about it...unless he ends up with amnesia or something. _

_Hal, that's horrible!_

_Hehe...I know, I know. I'm just kidding. Maybe if we're lucky he'll change his housekeeping habits..._

"Argh...shut up Hal," Snake growled, as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Hal and Mei Ling gasped, whirling around to see their friend awake. Mei Ling dropped her mug, which was originally filled with coffee, and launched herself at Snake. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he promptly let out an 'oof'. Hal felt a tinge of jealousy rise up his body as he picked up the pieces of Meis shattered mug.

"Oh, David!" Mei Ling squealed. "It's great to see you up!"

Snake let out a grunt as he forced a crooked grin, "It's nice to see you too Mei Ling but...my head is killing me...and I can't breath..."

"Oh!" Mei squeaked.

She gently let David go as he just smiled back at his friends. David was really different when he wasn't on his missions; he's a lot friendlier when he's just being his regular self. This was especially true after Shadow Moses, where life in Alaska had hardened his heart. Hal smiled as his long time friend seemed to be reverting back to his old self.

Hal patted David on the shoulder, smiling down on him.

"How are you feeling?" Hal asked.

David looked down at his body, feeling nothing was wrong, "Nothing serious, I guess. My head is throbbing though," David groaned realizing that he had bandages wrapped around his head.

Snake and Otacon sat across from each other at a table in the living room. They were in their regular, everyday clothes. Jeans, t-shirts and sneakers...the usual. They could both smell the food Mei was cooking in the next room. It smelled good, but Snake was still doubtful if it would taste good. However, he hadn't eaten anything for days, and was now starving. He heard the occasional 'eep!' come from the kitchen, and was wondering how the meal was doing.

"How'd you guys find me?" Snake asked, tearing his eyes away from the kitchen for a moment.

"We had to send one of our own guys to find you near the rubble," Otacon replied shortly. "We had to get to you before anyone else did. Or else...you know."

"Who'd ya send?"

"Novak," Otacon replied again, sipping his coffee. (Wink Wink)

"Tell him I owe him one, alright? Least I can do for him fixing that whole business in Colombia," Snake said. Maybe he'll buy him a beer one day. He forgot what Novak was up to these days...he guess that he'll just have to wait a while to find out.

"What happened back there, David?" Otacon asked.

"I really don't know. I blacked out a little before everything collapsed," Snake reminisced, resting a chin on his folded hands. "I came to a little after, only to see a helicopter flying away."

"Did you get to see who was inside?"

"No. I only saw the silhouette of one man, but it could've been anyone," Snake thought for a moment.

"Why would they destroy the base?"

"I'm guessing that they finished their plans, and are getting ready to unleash them on the world."

"But did they even get their demands?"

"You mean Big Bosses body and that scientist? Doubt it," Snake answered.

"You think they even have any control over that Metal Gear?"

"Definitely. That weapon knew what it was doing. It definitely wasn't just a random action."

"It'd be ironic if the thieves were the victim of thievery themselves."

"What happened to the Metal Gear anyway?"

"The Metal Gear went to Manhattan," Otacon said.

"What did it do?"

"It destroyed Arsenal Gear," Otacon revealed. "It was all over the news."

"What!?" Snake said disbelieving. "How could it destroy Arsenal Gear...?"

"Arsenal Gears defensives are pretty weak without any support from RAYS or anything else for that matter," Otacon pushed up his glasses...again. "The real question is...why?"

"Must be because of all the information on the Patriots that were contained inside GW," Snake mused. "What happened to the Metal Gear after that?"

"It disappeared into the river."

"Looks like they're waiting for something to happen before they really decide to use it?"

"That's probably it," Otacon scratched his chin.

"...Something wrong?"

Otacon seemed to hesitate before answering, "No, why?"

Snake sighed a bit, "Forget it."

"Dinners ready!" Mei Ling called from the kitchen.

Snake launched himself from his chair and sprinted to the kitchen.

Hal and David sat at the kitchen table, waiting eagerly for the meal. David's mouth was watering, and his stomach was rumbling. Mei came over with two plates in hand, and a big smile across her face. She gently put down the plates, and both men froze once they saw it before them.

David poked at it a little; "...What is it?"

"My specialty!" Mei giggled.

"...Right..." David poked at it a little more with his fork in fear that it might have come alive and swallow him whole.

David and Hals eyes connected and both of them were sending clear signals to each other with their eye expressions.

_You try it first!_

_Me? I'm not the gun wielding super soldier! You're used to eating these things anyway!_

_Which is exactly why I NEVER wanted to go back to FOXHOUND._

_Well I'm still young! I have my whole life ahead of me._

_And I don't?_

_Come on, Dave! Don't be such a wimp!_

_Me? Wimp? What about you, anime boy!? You and your damned "giant robots"!_

_They're called **MECHS **blasphemerAndhow about ogling posters of models!?_

_At least I didn't wet my pants while hiding!_

_That's a low blow Dave! _

_Fine...I'll try it. You owe me one though._

Hal tore his eyes away from Dave flaunting his victory of words and letting his friend try the food first. David glared daggers into his friend before looking down at his food again. He took a fork, and stabbed it into...whatever it was and raised it closer to his mouth before pausing a little. He looked up to Mei Ling, who was looking down hopefully at him. He then turned to Hal, who would not meet his eyes...oh that nerd is going to ass kicked later.

_Damn...I'd rather go fight Liquid and Solidus all at once then eat this._

David forced the food into his mouth, and chewed on it for a while. It slid down his throat as he sighed a breath of relief.

"...Not bad," David grinned.

Mei Ling clasped her hands together and jumped for joy, "I knew you would like it!"

David smirked, "Better than the crap Hal over there makes every other night."

"I've never seen you try to make dinner you bum," Hal spat.

Snake walked down the crowded streets, clad in trench coat. He didn't need to worry about anyone recognizing him, considering FOXHOUND never released pictures of him. Not only that but, the pictures of him at the Tanker were not close ups and, it was raining like hell during that night. So not many really knew what his face looked like.

Snake strode toward a small deli that was cramped between enormous buildings that easily towered over it. Snake walked in, brushing past the people in line in front of the cashier. Once he got to the front, he saw a man crouched, with his back to him rummaging through wine bottles. He wore an apron over gray sweatpants and a brown sweater.

Snake leaned over the counter, "Hey, I'm looking for a guy named Eddie Moore."

The man behind the counter paused, and slowly turned around to look at source of the voice. His eyes widened once they laid upon Snake, and he dropped the wine bottle that was originally firmly gripped in his hand.

"Oh no....not you again!" Eddie said.

Eddie bolted out of the store through the back door behind the counter. Snake swore under his breath and hopped over the counter. He followed the man through the door, and he found himself outside again. He saw Eddie fiddling with his keys as he tried to get inside his car. Snake immediately charged at Eddie, who abandoned his vehicle and decided to leg it across the street.

Snake bumped shoulders with different people, hearing the occasional jeer and insult but did not break his stride. He could see Eddie in the distance, also colliding with various people, and this only motivated Snake to double his sprint. Snake cursed again once he saw Eddie run down the steps leading to the subway below. Snake broke away from the crowd, leaving much chaos and confusion behind. He himself ran down the stairs, skipping four or five steps at a time.

Snake hopped over the machine that accepts tokens, and continued to sprint down even more steps. He saw Eddie run into one of the train cars, and so he himself slid into another one before the doors closed. The train went into motion, and Snake ran down the car. He forced open the door, and hopped onto the next car. A bullet went whizzing by Snakes ear, and went crashing through the window behind him.

Everyone in the car screamed in terror as they realized what happened. Snake dived behind a seat and took out an USP himself.

"All of you--get down! Now!" Snake ordered to the various people who shared a car with them.

Everyone in the car did so obediently, and all of them quieted down. He could hear several other bullets being shot off and being smashed into the window just over his head. Snake peeked around the corner to see that Eddie was holding a handgun, which was smoking at the barrel.

_That nut has a gun? What's he thinking?_

Eddie slowly backed away from his pursuer, disappearing behind another door. Snake cursed again and ran after him, USP at his side. Why'd the idiot have to run? Did he really think that Snake would wait 4 years before actually going after him? Even if the guy were on Mars Otacon would've eventually found him.

"This whole city is full of crazies," One man said, getting out of his cover spot.

"You can say that again," Another said.

Snake got onto a deserted car, and almost on cue the lights fizzled out for a brief moment. Snake was now a sitting duck alone in the dark. The lights came on only a few seconds later, and a bullet swiped against the shoulder of Snake. Snake grunted a little, but still recomposed himself. Snake felt something tugging the barrel of his gun, and realized that Eddie was using one of his special abilities.

"No way am I going to jail or die!" Eddie yelled. "Just leave me alone!"

Eddie strolled out of the car and Snake chase after him, keeping his head down.

"Hold on you idiot! I just want to---"

The train screeched to a halt and Snake nearly lost his footing. He looked out the window and saw that Eddie was rushing up the stairs out of the subway station. Snake ran out of the train himself, and followed the brown haired man onto the streets above.

Eddie cut a corner and ran down an alleyway with Snake following suit. Eddie gradually made the distance between him and Snake grow larger and larger. Snake stopped in his tracks, and sent a bullet to the hook that held up a fire escape ladder. The ladder released, and Eddie promptly ran straight into the metal. Eddie fell to the ground, and he passed out.

Water splashed against the face of Eddie and he coughed and sputtered into wakefulness. He opened his eyes to see Snake staring down at him with impassive ones. Eddie was sitting on a bench in the park and Snake was right next to him. Snake shook his head, wondering just how he expected to get away from someone from an elite group like FOXHOUND...but he didn't wonder with any ego. Snake pulled out a cigarette

"Why'd you follow me, Snake?" Eddie asked, narrowing his eyes at the legendary mercenary. "Do you want to get me for what happened in Shadow Moses?"

"If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here making smart ass comments," Snake said simply. He sighed, "Its because I need you to find someone with your abilities."

"Why should I help you?" Eddie sneered.

"Lets say there are quite a few of former Patriot members probably looking for your head right now," Snake said again shortly. Eddie was just about to say something until Snakes words sank into his head.

"What do you want?" Eddie asked.

"I need you to find someone for me," Another vague response from Snakes end.

"...And this person is...?"

"Look for the name, 'Phantasm'," Snake said.

Eddie sighed and forced his eyes shut. Eddie was a master telekinetic, much like Psycho Mantis. With their combined skills, they were able to find out where they held Metal Gear REX. Really, it was partly his fault Shadow Moses ever occurred...but much like Otacon, he didn't realize what he had done. Eddie can open his mind to actually hear all thoughts in a 60 mile radius.

"Do you hear anything?" Snake asked.

_Man, I need money..._

_Who won that game last night?_

_I hope she says yes..._

_I'm starving, where's the nearest fast food place?_

_Phantasm, believe in me. Those dicks responsible for your pain...they are to blame!_

"I got something," Eddie said suddenly. Snake stared at him strangely. "I filtered out most things not involving that word."

"Good. Now dive into his memories and find out anything you can on a group called New Prime," Snake said.

Eddie paused for a while; "There's Coyote Azul, Yomi Silver, Charon Red, Altair, Cerberus, Phantasm Black and some others..."

"Who?" Snake pressed on.

"Sparrow...Omni...Siete...Calypso...Adam...and finally, Siren."

Snake was about to say something until his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" Snake asked.

"Snake, get over here!" Otacon yelled into the phone.

"What happened?"

"Mei Ling...she's been attacked by the New Prime members!"

End of chapter

Now you might be wondering why I used the names 'David' and 'Hal' for a while then switch with Snake and Otacon. Well its because they do have a life and name outside their missions. I wouldn't think that Otacon would call Snake by his codename outside of missions. They may seem out of character, but all we've really seen of their true personalities was in some of the CODEC scenes. So I wanted to explore their outside personalities, and that explains that whole scene.

You might also be wondering about the sudden change of setting. Well, I looked at all the other MGS fics. A lot of them have the same formula.

"Snake goes to hijacked base. Must defeat terrorists and Metal Gears."

Well this isn't so different, but I just needed change, y'know? Even if it were one that small. The ending of this chapter was rushed, but I want to get to the other villains already.


	7. Retribution

Metal Gear Solid: New Prime

I don't own Metal Gear or its characters. They are the property of Hideo Kojima and Konami.

First I would like to apologize to all my reviewers and other readers. I was torn. When I made this chapter, Metal Gear Solid 3 came out. So I thought to myself, "Should I play it to completion before I continue?" So I was going with this plan for a while until I realized that I could change it around a bit so it doesn't contradict any of the MGS3 plot. I just hope that MGS3 didn't reveal anything huge on the Patriots....

Chapter 7: Retribution

Snake slowly strolled towards Otacon, who had been in the very same position for a little over an hour. He was sitting near the window in the waiting room, eyes downcast. His foggy glasses were by his side on a small table. For the past couple of minutes, the two had mulled about in a long trek of awkward silences. They were among the only few in the waiting area, with the minor exception of the nurse behind the counter, who had just been flipping through her magazine. The swipe of the pages, pitter-patter of the raindrops outside and occasional thunder was the only sound that cut through this awkwardness.

Snake stuck out a cup with smoke escaping from the top, "Here."

Hal looked up, and numbly took it from his friends hand.

"Thanks Dave," Hal grumbled.

Hal took a small sip, still brooding over the incident which happened only a little while ago. After hearing of this news, David rushed towards the hospital, leaving a stranded Eddie behind. David sat across from Hal in another chair, thinking of the right thing to say. He had a reasonable amount of experience at this, considering how many a time he was..."required" to console a comrade in need.

"You really cared about her...huh?" Dave asked in his usual raspy tone, knowing full well what his answer was going to be.

"...Yeah, I did," Hal replied, his voice enshrouded with depression with a hint of embarrassment.

"We knew this day would come," Dave said, looking out the window at the heavy rain. "We knew one day, our enemies were going to hit us...hard. You can never fully prepare for this kind of thing, but..."

"I know, I know," Hal cut him off. "It doesn't make it fair, though."

"You're right. It isn't. I don't know what else to tell ya except keep your faith," David replied.

A long, unfamiliar pause came between the two men. Well, unfamiliar up until this whole conversation.

"What did the doctor say?" David asked.

"They said they'll do their best to fix her up," Hal responded.

"What happened? Who did this?"

"I-I don't know. It all happened so fast. We were making small talk until all the sudden somebody just burst through the window," Hal sighed.

"What'd he look like?"

"Its like I said, the person came and left. He was wearing a cloak," Hal said, an edge in his voice.

_...Altair..._

"Listen, Dave, I appreciate that you're trying to cheer me up but you don't know how it feels..." Hal grumbled the last few words.

David sighed, "I do."

"What?" Hal sat up, "You never told me anything about that," Dave never was the talkative one. Espcially when it came.

"You never asked."

"Dave!"

"Fine, fine," David sighed. Dave looked over toward the nurse, to make sure there was no eavesdropping. "A little while after I left FOXHOUND, I wanted to find a place to get away from the world. A place, that would prove that I'm really human. After killing so many people, that line got blurry, you know?" At Hal's nod, he continued. "I took a cargo train, waiting for the right place to come along...when I met a woman..."

David gazed out the window; a faint smile crossed his face as the memory brushed across his mind. The tone that Dave had used was one that Hal had never known he even _had._

"She seemed a little pompous at first...never calling me by my real name...but after I got to know her...there was something deep inside me yelling 'This is destiny'. Back then...I was too confused to know what I wanted. Part of me wanted a normal life, another wanted to go back to FOXHOUND, and another wanted to just get as far away as possible from other people."

_...She called me....Blue Eyes...while I called her brat...._

"We parted that day...supposedly never to see each other ever again. That seemed inevitable until...I was attacked by hordes of former FOXHOUND soldiers. I don't know why they came after me...maybe the Patriots wanted me out of the picture so I wouldn't turn out like Big Boss. She saved me...and even nursed me back to health. It went on from there..." Dave said, trailing off. He let the innuendo float in the air for that tidbit of the story.

"Da-"

"Mr. Emmerich."

Both men turned, being greeted with the presence of the doctor who had treated Mei Ling. Hal shot up from his seat.

"Yes, Doctor?" Hal said, choking up just a bit.

"It's about the condition of your fri--"

Before the conversation could continue, Snakes heart skipped a beat, as something rolled across the floor at the corner of his eye. Snake, upon impulse launched himself from his seat and grabbed both men as he went falling to the floor.

"Stay down!"

Otacon whimpered as the explosion rang through their ears, and tons of debris flew over their heads.

000000

"That's the signal," Coyote muttered to his comrades. A slight hint of humor buried in his tone, though it fell on deaf ears.

Across the hospital, from atop an apartment building, Coyote and Phantasm watched as a fire broke out from the second floor window. Cerberus sat on the ledge, one leg dangling, watching the ongoing chaos. Rain poured on there heads as they all watched with impassive eyes. Phantasm spat over the ledge, his emotion being very clear to Coyote.

"Don't worry. Charon can force the information out of Mr. Emmerich. Wouldn't be too much, considering how much of a coward he is," Coyote reassured his comrade of years past.

"Who said I was worried?" Phantasm muttered, impassive as ever. "Either way, the new era will come. I just want the day to be even more special."

"Snake--he's armed. USP, to be precise," Cerberus whispered over his shoulder, "It's obvious that Charon struck first, but struck recklessly. Mr. Emmerich almost ended torn apart, had not our colleague Snake gotten into the fray," He inserted rather quickly, gluing his eyes to the window that had a trail of smoke blowing out.

Silence.

"How many days?" Coyote questioned.

"5," Phantasm replied simply. A smile crept up on his face and he smiled a divine smile as the rain poured on his face, "5 long days..."

000000

A giggle can be heard in the distance, as Snake brushed himself off. Snake gripped his USP and brought it to his side. He scanned the hallway in front of him, seeing no traces of life. Snake kneeled, and whispered into the ear of his fallen friend.

"Otacon," Snake began, "Get outta here, keep the doctor safe."

Otacon nodded, "Be careful."

Snake hurried down the hallway, not giving a response to Otacons warning. He had not a moment to worry about his personal safety, bringing down the enemy was his one and only goal. Snake stepped over the debris, and ran around the corner.

"Hiya, Snake," A voice said between giggles.

Snake stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell onto the man responsible for this attack. The man was crouched, with his knuckles planted on the floor in an almost gorilla like fashion. He had shackles that hung from his wrists that didn't seem to bother him at all. He had on a white sneaking suit with black straps wrapped around his arms and legs.

His eyes were slightly graying, and he had almost an enigmatic aura surrounding him, mostly from the wide grin spread across his face. However, the grin wasn't one that would be considered warm, or caring. It was that showed that man was inwardly mocking the man in the sneaking suit. From the expression on his face, it looked as if he hadn't slept for a year. He had long red hair that reached to his shoulders.

"...The hell are you?" Snake muttered; his voice riddled with disgust.

"That anyway to say thank you to someone who just gave you some presents?" His eyes squinted in glee as he rolled some dice across the floor towards Snake. At first, the latter stepped away before the dice got within a certain distance from him, but then paused, staring at the attack with confusion. "Think fast!" The man shouted, and snapped his fingers.

In an instant, the dice exploded right at Snakes feet, sending the long-haired man sailing across the hallway and slamming against the back wall. Snake fell to the ground with a thud, and groaned in pain as his midsection was struck awkwardly. Snake staggered to his feet, not letting the chains of pain weigh his body down.

"My name? Charon!" Charon threw a thumbs up in Snakes direction. Snake furrowed his eyebrows again, and prepared to strike.

Charon charged at Snake at full force, his stride doubling with every step he took and he broke out into a roll. Snake fired several shots at the eccentric bomber but to no avail. Charon finished his pursuit by getting on one knee, revealing a die in the spaces between each of his fingers.

"Bang, bang!" Charon shrieked.

Charon flung all the dice at Snake, each of them posing a very large threat to the mercenaries life. Snake dive rolled behind the corner, and flung his arm over his head shielding himself from the oncoming explosion. Snakes eardrums nearly imploded at the resulting sound, as he cringed at the thought of Charons rotting corpse from the result of his own attack. The explosion was much too large for Charon to have dodged considering that the man was right in front of Snake before launching the attack. Snake jumped off the wall, and he avoided the inferno.

Snake ran down the hallway, wondering how Charon could have even _thought_ of launching an attack like that without so much as a second thought. Snake kept his head low to avoid any other surprise attacks that could be launched from other possible New Prime members in this building.

"Eat this!" Another shriek came.

Suddenly, a single die came speeding into Snakes line of vision, and instinctively, Snake dodged the small object just in time. How was the freak still alive? Was he immortal? Was there more than one of him on this floor? Clones? Twins? Snake shook his head in exasperation at the absurdity of his own thoughts. Nowadays, that is, after Shadow Moses, the surreal and supernatural were common events during his missions. Immortal vampires, telepathic madmen and a woman that can't be hit with a bullet?

Snake immediately leaped forward, as he had already been acquainted with the side effects of these toys that Charon had been toying with. Snake ran out of the blasts reach, staying alive with the skin of his teeth. Snake continued sprinting towards the origin of the attack, wherever that may be. Snake rounded the corner, only to be reacquainted with six more dice. All of them brushed against Snakes skin, not blowing up on contact for some reason. The dice burned into the wall, creating tiny holes.

Snake gazed down the hallway, staring at the man who just launched the failed attack. Charon. Snake felt a tiny hint of smugness rise up his body.

"What happened to your little toys?" Snake pointed the gun straight at Charon, ready for fire.

"Wait for it," Charon grinned. Charon lifted one hand, his fingers spread out towards Snake, palm facing the ground. "Here's the KILL!!!" Charon shrieked as he flipped his hand, and snapped his fingers.

The wall behind him blew up on cue, and Snake was sent flying across the hall, falling face first onto the ground. Snake rolled across the ground once hitting it, and composed himself immediately, although with a few scratches. His shirt was torn on many portions on his back, and his skin was burned quite much. His jeans were intact though, for some...odd reason.

Snake was kneeled on the ground, and sent off several shots at Charon, hoping that his gift would reach the red haired bomber. However, the bullets only pierced through plain air, and into the back wall. Snake sighed, and turned on his cell phone whilst running after Charon.

"Otacon, where are you?" Snake growled into the phone.

"I'm outside, I don't know where the doctor went but it looked like he went home."

"Listen, I want you to get outta here. Use the subway to get back to the apartment," Snake ordered.

"I can't Snake. That place is swarming with cops!"

"Then go to Raidens!" Snake turned off the phone and continued his pursuit, not letting his friend get a word in.

Snake rounded another corner, and noticed a door closing. The nut was using the staircase. Snake immediately ran over to the door, and flung it open, probably tearing it off its hinges. Snake looked up the long flight of stairs, and then looked down over the railing, wondering where the madman went. Up or down.

"Surprise, Snake!" A voice echoed through the staircase.

Snake snapped his head up, and heard the pitter patter of something hitting against the steps. Snake noticed two dice hit the wall right next to him, and they exploding mere feet away from Snakes face. Snake rolled down the stairs, and hit the bottom wall. Snake coughed up a bit blood, and panted in pure exhaustion. Getting hit dead on took the wind right out of him. Snake forced himself up and ran up the stairs.

Snake noticed another door swinging open, and waves of hair disappear behind it. Snake immediately followed suit, and noticed that once he got into the hallway, that Charon had stopped dead in his tracks. He had his back to Snake, and the latter immediately pointed his USP at him.

"So funny," Charon laughed. "So funny...after all this time, the revolution is finally coming...and you won't be there to see it!"

Charon took several dice, and flicked one of them. Snake dodged the first, and noticed another speeding towards his head. Snake leaned away from the second, and heard Charon chuckle. The two dice were grafted into the wall, and exploded upon sight of them. Snake was sent to the ground almost immediately, and he let out a small groan.

Snake stood up, and sent off even more shots at Charon. This time, however, a bullet dug into the shoulder of Charon, and blood trickled down his arm. Charon continued to cackle as his eyes sparkled with delight, a sickening delight. His eyes beamed like the sun, as his laugh reached from ear to ear and his mouth widened to its capacity.

"You're sick..." Snake growled.

Snake let off another shot from the barrel of his gun, and it hit yet another spot on Charons body. His forearm nearly flew off his body as if he were a rag doll. Charon fell to his knees, still cackling as if it were the biggest joke in the world.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Snake..." Charon giggled again. "I can't feel _pain_!" Charon cackled again at the, in his opinion, hilarity of the issue, and it almost seemed as if he totally forgot about Snake.

Snake growled and charged at Charon, tackling him to the ground. Charon got to his feet rather quickly, but was greeted with a jab to the face, sending him to the ground once again. Snake grabbed Charons arm, and struck his elbow with his right palm. A few sickening cracks, and Charon had just become left handed. His right arm was bent in the opposite direction, dangling in a disturbing fashion.

Charon sent his knee into the gut of Snake, causing the soldier to stagger away from the former a couple of steps. Charon pulled out a _handful_ of tiny dice grenades, and grinned at Snake in a sadistic manner. Charon gripped them tightly, and Snake could see smoke seething from between his fingers. Snake ripped off his shirt, and charged at Charon. For the first time, in perhaps his entire life, Charons grin was wiped clean off his face. Snake twisted the shirt, which entangled around Charons wrist and gripped the towel tighter, which cause the captured red head to gasp in surprise. However, this change of character was brief, as the gleam in Charons eyes returned.

"You're so stupid!" Charon laughed. "You're DEAD at this distance!"

"So are you. Once you let go, the bombs will explode on contact with anything won't it?" Snake growled. "You've already burned your energy into it..."

Snake sent one punch into Charons stomach. Then another, and another. Soon, Snake had sent a total onslaught on Charons stomach, causing the younger man to cough up blood, and the blows were so extreme, that Snakes fists were implanted onto the abdomen of Charon. Charon couldn't fall to his knees, as the philanthropy member would lift his hand higher, keeping the man on his feet. Snakes punches gradually raised up his body higher and higher, until the punches connected with his face.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Charon said as blood dripped from his clenched teeth.

"The question is...do you have the stones to try something so crazy...even you won't try?"

Charon kept the insane grin on his face as he pulled out yet another handful of dice. Snake glared at the man, letting him know that he would not back down.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Charon said between his teeth.

The dice slowly rolled off the tips of Charons fingers, as Snakes eyes widened. Snake let go of the torn shirt, and jumped away, leaving the laughing madman to fend for himself. The dice exploded, sending both men sailing across the hallway....

Snake panted as he sat in the middle of the hallway, beads of sweat trickling down his face. He forced himself up, and walked down the hallway, leaving a small trail of blood.

_His name was Gregory Cole. Charon Red. Another young man of 21 years. He has the power to force anything he wants to blow up suddenly, at any moment he pleases. He died of SIDS several years before going to the battlefield, however, an unknown scientist brought him back. This miracle came with a curse. Every day, he would have constant visions of death, and what he saw beyond the grave. The hallucinations became so constant and life threatening, that the scientist changed his mental system, and now, he cannot pain but instead, laugh when he should receive pain. The shock of realizing that all these experiments were for nothing, and neither was his constant fighting, sent him over the edge, punishing all those who dare stand in New Primes way._

End of chapter.


End file.
